Back to you
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Santana and Brittany broke things off and believed it would be the end. Now, life has a surprise for them
1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago Santana left her broken and empty because she was afraid to come out and fight for their love. She asked Britt for some more time, but she didn't want to wait anymore. She waited for her since she was six years old. Her parents knew about them They saw them making out and eve heard them having sex and Brittany knew they would give Santana a place to stay if her parents kicked her out. But it was not enough for the Latina to come out to her family.

_''I'm done Santana. I can't anymore. I've loved you since I was six and you never had courage to fight for me and love me back as I deserve.''_

_''Britt…My grandmother is on a death bead…. I can't tell my family now….''_

_''Then we are done Santana…''_

_''Britt…''_

_''Leave!''_

Santana left Britt's house and that was the last time she saw her. Brittany was left in pieces. For weeks she was empty, just a shell of who she used to be. Rachel and Queen kept her sane but they were afraid for their friend. Queen tried to find Santana but had no luck. Her phone was no longer in use and her parents had no idea where she went. Even her parents had no idea where she was. As soon as her grandmother died, she left. She packed her bag and left in the middle of the night. She never called any of them or tried to reach any of their former friends. Britt was sad and drunk most of the first year and then somehow she found the way to cope with her pain and all she felt. As time went by she was getting her old personality back and somehow she got the will to live again. She, Rachel and Q moved to New York and made it big. She and Rachel started dating and as Britt's job as a Broadway dancer made their income safe, Rachel decided to have a baby. Rachel was two months pregnant and over the Moon when Britt landed new dancing role. It was for a movie. She was supposed to help with choreographing a musical. It war some new version of ''West side story'' and Rachel made her take the job. Rachel and Quinn insisted they visit her on set and see her work. The lead actress was hot as hell and Rachel had hints of jealousy watching Britt dance with her. She was flirty and fun. Rachel got some self confidence back when she learned that the actress is pretty straight and just interested in being Britt's friend. Her name was Elena and she reminded Quinn of someone. She would notice how Britt would wonder off somewhere watching her practice or talk. And then it clicked… She was very much like Santana. She was beautiful , loud , funny and had the same eyes. She was not sure how to approach things or even if it is worth it to ask. She and Rachel were at the good place. They were having a baby and Britt was always there when Rachel needed her. As long as Rachel made no comments, she will keep her mouth shut. For almost a month Quinn and Rachel would come to rehearsals and watch Britt dance. They would have lunch with Elena and then they would go back to work. One day they started talking about friends and family. Elea told them that there is six of them and that she had a lot of cousins. After the family talk, came the relationship talk.

''Are you dating someone?''

''I am now… He is the best ever… I met him through my roommate.''

''They are friends?''

''That is the funny story… They are ex lovers…. They used to hook up at high school, but at some point they became friends. ''

''And what is your roommate like?''

Elena smiled….

''She was the only girl that could get me to cross the line... She is also Latina, hot as hell and has a temper to kill. She has a body of a goddess and there is no man or woman who wouldn't want her. I am not as half as difficult as she is. I love her so much…. But… Oh… She is the Satan in woman's body….''

Quinn smiled .

''Us, Latinas are not easy to handle… But… she… Oh, my Good… She is really something special…. She is also an actress and an amazing dancer. That girl can move and do with her body things I can't imagine doing. I found out she was a cheerleader, four time national champion and that she had crazy lady as her couch who made her and others drink some crazy things to stay in shape. ''

Britt's mood went down after mentioning the Latina, Satan, cheering and the rest… Rachel spoke for them.

''We used to know _someone_ like that. Brittany and Quinn were cheerleaders too. They were on the team with that person. She had so much fun torturing me in high school. She thought she was better than me and she made all of us miserable. I was the leader of a Glee club and she wanted my place and my solos…''

Quinn tried to stop Rachel from saying too much. She was not sure how Britt would react.

''It was not like that… She was…''

''Special…''

They all looked at Britt… That was the first comment she made of her in years.

''What?''

''She was special…''

''Brittany, you can't be serious?!''

Elena looked between the friends and lovers and tried to discover what is going on.

''Rachel…''

Quinn tried to calm down the situation.

''No, let her finish… She was special? She made hell of our lives… She made hell of your life…It took us so long to get you to normal and to get over her…''

''That was my fault also… I made her leave. I had no understanding for her pain and struggle. If I had more patience and understanding, she wouldn't have left and…''

''You would still be together? Is that it Brittany?''

''No, I was not going to say that Rachel.. I am with you, we are having a baby…''

''Are you in love with her?''

Elena looked at them and waited for something to happen and stop the discussion… Quinn interrupted by asking more about the roommate…

''She is crazy bitch… She sleeps with a lot of girls. But, when she is drunk, she always goes to bed with leggy blonds with blue eyes. Every year, on the 28th of June, she is locked in her room with a hear shaped wooden box crying like a baby and apologizing to someone who has something to do with a box. She referred to that person as ''baby B''. At first I believed she lost the baby or gave it for adoption , but my boyfriend assured me it had nothing to do with it. He said she called that girl like that. I never found out what is in the box and my boyfriend never talks about the girl from the box. He told me it was epic love and that she and the girl were too stubborn to forgive. He also told me that he would love to see them end up together. He told me what they had was something that happens once in a lifetime. Sometime he jokes that regardless of when and where they meet it would take them less than fifteen minutes to end up having sex like crazy. I was a little jealous at the beguiling. He knows her secrets and he knows how to calm her. Sometimes they would just sit on the floor and sing . She would cry and he would hold her and promise her that she would be fine. ''

Quinn was too curious…

''What does the box look like?''

'' I just know it was costume made and that she has a key in the locket around her neck. My boyfriend told me that the other girl also has a box and then inside of the box they made inscriptions for each other. ''

Brittany was shaking and couldn't eat anymore. She wanted to ask for the name… She had to ask… Elena noticed Britt's tattoo on the inside of the wrist.

''Oh, that tattoo of yours reminded me of my roommate… She also has a unicorn tattoo on her wrist. It is usually covered by bracelets or make up… But , sometimes I see her looking and it and sighing… The bottom of the unicorn is initial. It has two letters B and S. I suppose it is the name of the person…''

Britt got up and run to the restroom. She locked herself in the stall and started crying. It was her… It had to be her… She got out of the bathroom few minutes later and returned to the table. Rachel was too busy talking about herself to notice Britt was little off. On the other hand, Q was sure that something was wrong.

''My roommate will come to pick me up later, if you want to meet her…''

''Oh, I'm not in the mood to meet Satan's twin… I had enough with the one that was…._SPECIAL_… as my girlfriend would say…''

''Rachel, please… Leave it alone. I can't fight about it anymore…''

''I will not leave it alone… She called me Hobbit, Manhands, Jewish dwarf….''

''And you told her she would be working on a poll….''

''Are you defending her? You are on her side?''

''How can I be on anyone's side when I haven't seen her in years….''

''I can't believe you still choose to be on her side….''

''Rachel, be rational… I haven't seen her in years…And you never did anything do defend yourself. You let her say all these things and always wanted someone to save you. At least she fought her wars on her own. She never waited to be saved… And she saved me so many times. Even from you Rachel. You and Finn called me stupid numerous times and told me you were better than me…''

''That was high school. Get over it Brittany…''

''Me? I'm over it… But you are not. You still blame her for everything. Even for things you did by yourself.''

'' If I see her again I would never let her say all these things to me… I will tell her….''

''Leave it alone Rachel. Grow out of it… I can't listen to this anymore….You can't blame her for every single thing that happens.''

With that Brittany went back to rehearsal and Quinn was left with Rachel and Elena.

''What was that all about?''

''Apparently about the ex she will love till the day she dies….''

''But you…''

''Yes, I am pregnant, I live with her…. I sleep with her…. But it is all nothing compared to that…. person… who still lives inside of her. She made her sound perfect….but she was not… She was devil… devious and she caused a lot of pain… I'm going home. I don't feel that well.''

Elena looked at Quinn for and explanation.

''It's complicated. Britt and that other girl had a very special bond. She took care of her and protected her form other people. She was so in love with her, but afraid to come out. She had very strict family and she was scared they would kick her out if she told them she was gay and in love with Britt.''

''What happened?''

''Britt got impatient and told her to come out . Her grandmother was dying and she was not ready to do that at the time, so B told her to get away from her life. She disappeared after the funeral and we know nothing about her. It took us a lot of time to piece Britt together. She blamed herself for that girls disappearance. Her and Rachel sort of happened. I believe she always had a thing for Britt and that Britt cares about her, but, if you ask me, she doesn't love her like she loved…''

''The other girl…''

''Yes, something like that…''

''Did you ever find the girl?''

''No, never… I'm not sure if she even tried to find her… I believe she feels guilty about letting her go so easily….''

''What was her name? Maybe I can help?''

''No, it's too late now. She and Rachel are having a baby. It's not right…''

''But it might give her closure…''

''Not sure it's a good idea.''

''O.K. I'll let it go…''

''That would be the best.''

When Brittany came home, Rachel was already asleep. Britt spent most of the evening in the living room thinking about Santana and all that Rachel said about her. Was she still taking her side? Should she still take her side? She was aware who Santana was and she loved her so much…or she still… She got up from the sofa and went to take a long shower. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. As usual, it wondered where it shouldn't. She could feel her arms around her and her lips trailing kisses over her back. She could remember how she used to touch her and made her feel good. That shower ended with her masturbating and coming thinking about Santana and the way they used to fuck under the shower.

_Grate… This is just grate…._

She changed to go to bed and went to bedroom. Rachel was snoring so Brittany knew she was really asleep. She woke up at six and went to work. She had to work on new routine and had to get her mind off Santana and all the amazing times they had. She worked so hard and when Elena came she started doing the choreography with her. Elena tripped and broke her leg. Doctors told her she couldn't dance for more than two months. They needed to find someone new to take the role of Anita. After two hours, producer came to talk to Britt.

''Miss Pierce, it's nice to see you. In a few minutes a new actress will come so you can work with her. We were lucky she already knows the part.''

''Fine, I'll wait for her… If she knows the part, we will finish things sooner.''

''And she is amazing dancer.''

''Than, it will be nice to work with her.''

''Good luck.''

Her phone rang.

''Hi Rachel…''

''Hey… I was wondering why you didn't call. It is noon.''

''We had a situation. Elena got injured and can't work for two months. They found some other person to take her part so I was thinking about new dancing plan.''

''Oh. I just wanted to talk…''

''We can talk when I came home.''

She hung up and turned to find Rachel and Quinn behind her.

''I'll leave you two…''

'' You came home late…''

''I had to work…''

''You didn't come to bed right away… I noticed you had a beer last night…''

''I did… What is this all about?''

''Santana…''

''What about her?''

''You still think she is the best dam thing that walked this Earth…''

''Were did that come from?''

''Yesterday, when Elena talked about her roommate. It reminded you of her… You eyes twinkled at the mention of sexy and Latina.''

''Do we have to do this?''

''Yes! What would you say If you had a chance to see her now?''

''I don't know…''

Quinn and Elena heard noise and got in the rehearsal room. Elena was in the wheel chair and Quinn helped her in.

''Well, I do! I have few choice words for Santana Lopez… I would have to tell her a lot of things I kept quiet for years…''

''Tell me what Hobbit?''

They all froze… Britt couldn't turn to face her…. Elena was confused and Q… She waited for hell to turn loose.

''S…Santana…''

''You were saying Berry?''

They were all stunned to see her. She looked like million dollars to a poor man. She was in a tight red dress, black silk pumps and her curls were loose. She had very light make up and Britt could swear Santana still smelled like vanilla and cherries .

''You are the worst thing that has happened to us… And you are bad person, you just hurt and use people. You are incapable to love and you only hurt people who try to give you a little love.''

''Nice Hobbit… But, what do you know about my love? Or love at all?''

''I know what you did to Brittany and I know that NOW she is happy with me and we are having a baby in a few months.''

That was low punch. She lost the smirk she had on her face and looked at Rachel, Quinn and…. Brittany…

Rachel took Britt's hand and smirked at Santana. She finally had the weapon to defeat and hurt her. Santana took her solo in high school, she took Fin's virginity, but now she had her Brittany, the only thing that mattered to her. She noticed how Brittany is not looking at her. If she knew something, she knew her. Her and Berry might be together, but Britt is not in that relationship completely. That gave her strength to continue. Santana took a deep breath and made sure to hurt Rachel the way she knew she would end it for today…

''Well that is nice Berry… As usual… You enjoy my sloppy seconds… My solo, sack of potatoes Fin and now Britt… How does it feel Berry to come second…?''

''What?''

She was not expecting this comeback so soon. She expected Santana broken and in tears. She should have won.

''Your lovers were mine first… You could feel me in every touch or kiss they gave you… I thought them well…''

Elena looked confused….

''You all know each other?''

''Yes, we went to high school together…''

''You are a cheerleader from hell Rachel and Brittany were fighting about?''

Santana just lifted her brow at them.

''Oh, I didn't know that….''

Quinn got involved…

''Santana, she is pregnant… Please don't push it…''

''Oh, Q… I would never push IT…. IT will fall by IT self in a few months… She is already huge…''

Brittany kept silent… She was staring at her feet. She let Rachel's hand and played with her fingers. Santana knew she made her nervous….

''Hello, Britt Britt…''

''Hi Santana…''

She lifted her gaze and finally looked at her. She was lost for words. Santana was finally here.

''Why are you here Santana?''

''I came to the dance rehearsal… I'm new Anita.''

Brittany closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breath… Quinn was looking at the girls thinking what should she do. Elena was starting to place things and people and was shocked to realize that she had it all in front of her nose all this time.

Rachel went crazy…

''No! NO! NO!''

''Calm your hairy tits Hobbit… ''

''Don't call me that Santana! I will not allow it…''

''What? Britt to work?''

''Not with you…''

''Oh, grow up…No one cares what you think. This is not Glee.''

Rachel was so loud in insulting Santana, that producer and security came.

''Miss. Lopez, is everything fine?''

''No, it's not. This…person is not letting us work… She is wasting my time.''

''Ms. Berry, please go home…''

''I will not. Santana cannot stay here. I will not allow Brittany to work with her…''

''Rachel, go home and don't make scenes…''

''What?''

''This is my work. My reputation is on the line…''

''And what about my reputation and our relationship?''

''Quinn, take her home…''

''I'll go home if you promise not to be alone with her…''

Santana smirked and had so much fun with how angry she made Rachel. She spent so much time terrified of the possibility that Britt wouldn't love her anymore. And now, Rachel gave her reason to believe she is still very loved and a big issue in their relationship. Quinn managed to clam her and promised to stay with them and keep an eye on them. Rachel went home feeling little bit calmer than before. But, before she left, she kissed Brittany in front of Santana. She was pissed that Brittany didn't return the kiss. She huffed and left. Santana looked at Brittany few more seconds and then spoke.

''When do you want to start and what with?''

''Do you want to change?''

''Yes…''

''You can use Elena's dressing room.''

''O.K.''

Santana left the room and Brittany fell on the floor and started crying. Quinn came to her and hugged her. She was trying to calm her. It was not working. At one point, she started having panic attack. At that moment, Santana got in. She saw her on the floor and when Brittany noticed Santana, she started chocking. Santana got on the floor next to Quinn and took Brittany from her…

'' Britt… Breath please…Calm down Baby… I'm here… I have you… I'm here… ''

She was stroking her hair and she started to calm down. Quinn was shocked how fast Santana got to calm her and make her relax…

''I'm here and not going anywhere… I promise B.. I promise I will not leave you…''

Brittany held on to her and calmed down… Santana kissed her temple and hair humming some melody Quinn knew but couldn't remember what it was.

'' Sunny….''

''Yes, baby B…''

''You promise?''

''Yes… I promise…''

They had short staring contest before they started moving towards each other.

''Khm…''

Q interrupted their moment and they had to go back to reality. Elena was in shock and very surprised to see Santana so gentle and protective over someone.

''Are you O.K.?''

''Yes, I'll be fine…''

''O.K. Let's dance Pierce.''

They danced for five hours. It was so difficult for them to do be that close and yet so familiar. In Santana's arms she found inspiration to push her limits in dancing and push Santana even more. Santana loved to dance with B. It reminded her of past and how good they had it. Looks Quinn was giving them made Brittany end their day and try to go home and try to fix things with Rachel.

''See you tomorrow at seven…''

''See you Britt Britt…Q…''

''S…''

Santana left the room and Quinn kept looking at Brittany. She didn't like what she saw on her face. She looked happy to see Santana and to have chance to dance with her and hold her close. Queen remembered numerous times girls danced and how happy they always seemed to be in each other's arms. She decided to keep quiet and keep observing. She knew Rachel would not be happy and Britt will have to work hard to keep her happy and peaceful. She noticed sparks were flying and she just waited for the moment when they would do something about these feelings they apparently still had for each other. Brittany got her things and sighed…

''I'm going to Rachel's Q.''

''See you…''

''Yes, see you…''

She was in the car on the way home when she got message.

**Baby B…I can't believe this day happened…. It felt amazing to see you again… Missed you more than I like to admit…**

She knew who it was from…

**I know… I was happy to see you again…**

She closed her eyes and all she saw was Santana and those eyes and lips of hers. If Q didn't interrupt, they would probably be doing it like crazy somewhere. She got another message.

**Can't wait to see you again… Already miss you like crazy. Only you can make me crave your touch and closeness like this….I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Q didn't interrupt… I still want you like I used to…**

**Santana… Please stop…. I can't. I shouldn't do it to Rachel…**

**Fine… But, if you change your mind…**

**I can't…**

With that their messages ended. Britt got into the apartment and found Rachel on the sofa with Kurt. He looked at Brittany with pity. He always knew this Brit/Rachel thing is an epic mistake. As usual his friend created grate romance in her head and had no idea how much the other person didn't feel the same. But, there was a baby on the way. So, that made him little lean to the Rachel side of the things.

''Hi… I'm back… Want to eat something…''

''Oh, hi Kurt…''

''Hey Britt…''

Brittany started to walk towards Rachel to greet her when the little Diva addressed her.

''Go to the bathroom and scrub her of your body… Throw the things you danced in the garbage… I don't want you smelling of her…''

''Rachel…''

''You've been touching her all day. I want your hands clean of her when you touch me or our baby.''

She went to the guest bedroom and took the shower there. She put her dancing things to washing machine and changed into her sweats and shirt. Kurt and Rachel watched some Broadway musical and cried. Britt didn't like this gatherings. She was bored to tears. Her savior came in form of Blain. He brought some normal food and he and Britt opened beer and talked in the kitchen. She knew she could trust him. He was the only person she ever talked to about Santana and unresolved feelengs.

''I heard the news.''

''Oh, I supposed it would be broadcasted all over the planet.''

''How do you feel?''

''Scared…''

''Of?''

''Her being so close…''

''What does that mean?''

''I think I still want her…''

''You think?''

''I'm pretty sure…We danced for hours. My hands were pretty much anywhere….''

''Uh…Grosse… Girls touching….''

She smiled at him and slapped his arm.

''What will you do?''

''I have no idea. I just hope not to be alone with her…''

''Good luck with that.''

''Yes… My point…''

''And what about her?''

''What?''

''How does she feel?''

''Horney…as I do…''

That made them smile…

''Blain… What would you do?''

''I would go and see what is there… It is better to know what is going on than to make guesses…''

''What about…''

''You are not in this relationship… That is obvious… You never were in any other relationship than with Santana.''

After sixth beer, Brit got more brave. She got her phone and sent a text.

**Meet me…I have to see you again…**

Few minutes later she got the reply.

**Where? **

Brittany texted her an address near the studio where she used to live before Rachel insisted she moved in with her. Rachel had no idea she kept the apartment. That was her safe place where she would run when Rachel became too much to handle. That was the place where she was free to be who she is. She went to the bedroom and changed into sexy lingerie and running clothes so it wouldn't cause any doubt.

''Where are you going?''

''For a run…''

''Now?''

''I have to clear my head…''

''Why? She already made mess of it?''

''No, I did Rachel…''

''I knew it. She came back and you are already all mad about her. I can't believe you.''

''What now? I can't do this anymore… I am here for you Rachel, I tried to repay you all you did for me, but I don't get it… What else do you want…''

''I want you to care…''

''I do…''

''I want you to be happy for the baby and all that is happening to us. I want us to get married.''

''We'll talk when I came back.''

She left the apartment and hailed the cab to the other place. Santana was standing in front of the building.

''I got scared you changed your mind…''

''No, I haven't.''

''I'm glad…''

They got into the building and the elevator was already there. Brittany pressed 15th floor and they were slowly going up. They were nervous. It was the first time in years they would be alone. Santana felt weak at her knees just thinking about a moment with a blonde and she was not alone in that feeling. It took them just one moment to look at each other and start feeling even more nervous. Britt opened the door to the apartment and they entered. Santana was behind her back closing the door. It was dark but they didn't need the light to see and feel each other. Britt turned and pushed against the door. She held her hands above Santana's head and just looked at her eyes.

''What on Earth are we doing?''

''What we should have done long time ago…''

Santana kissed her and she was alive again. It took them less than a minute to strip each other and be naked in their madness of need, lust and…even love. Brit lifted her and Santana put her legs around Britt's waste. She carried her to the bed and put her on it. In the beginning, their kisses and the way they touched each other were very aggressive and rough. Brittany held her hands to strong, bit her lips till they bled and scratched her back in some moments of passion. On the other hand Santana was very rough with the way she touched her and she had her share of fun with aggressive fingering and pulling of Britt's hair. Their first orgasms were based on pain they gave or received.

''You must admit that fucking Berry is not this much fun….''

''Santana, the sex we had could never compare to anything else… But with her is different. She is different.''

''She is Hobbit…''

''Santana…It's not that… Sex with you is like punishment… It hurts all the time.''

''What?''

''Every time we had sex, you did something to hurt me. At first, you would say it's just because you were lonely and bored, than you would leave my bed when I fall asleep, then you would tell me it meant nothing and in the end you would cry and tell me you love me and sometime after that, I had to see you all over Puck. You hurt me so much time…Even now. I'm scared of looking at my body. You punished me even now…And I have no idea what for…''

''You left me and I was so broken Brittany. You broke me so badly that I still haven't recovered. You promised me forever and now you are having a baby with HER! You lied to me… You said you and I were and endgame and you do this!''

''I broke the promise? You promised to come out and you never did it….''

''I did… I sent my parents a letter where I told them all about us… I did it after I left.''

''No, you run away… As usual…''

''My grandmother died, I told her about us and she got a heart attack telling me I'm going to hell and she wants me dead. She died because I came out to her… She died because I wanted to keep my promise to you.''

She got out of bed and stood by the window. City lights made her skin glow and reminded Britt of their night in New York after nationals. Her body was still perfect and she adored every part of it.

_They lost, she almost killed Rachel and Finn so Britt had to get her out of the room. She repeated some phrases in Spanish and all B could understand was that she would kill them and burn the Shire. She loved when Santana got to her Snyx place and insulted people with sarcasm and amazing sense of humor. Quinn gave her key card for their room and she got Santana to enter it and not return to hurt Giant and Hobbit. She texted Quinn not to return to room until she tells her to. Quinn didn't intend to do so. She knew better than to interrupt their sexy time, or any one on one time. She did it to many times so far. She knew that Latina could get very angry if she is deprived of coffee, food or Britt. Their relationship was not yet defined, but Santana finally accepted she was gay and in love with Brittany. At that moment, Britt could live with that and be happy just with being close to feisty Latina. _

_''I can't believe we lost because of them. I hate them!''_

_''Santana, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have a new experience. Something to tell our friends and families when we get home.''_

_''B… My family doesn't deal with defeat very well. My parents don't like losers… I do everything wrong. Good for us we got the Nationals with Sue…''_

_''You see. You are not loser… ''_

_''But…''_

_''Hey, you came the long way… ''_

_''Brit…''_

_''Yes Sanny?''_

_''Can you hold me.''_

_''Sure…''_

_Brittany enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her hair._

_''I love you so much…''_

_Santana looked at her and kissed her. It was their first kiss after very long time. Britt couldn't control herself. She took off Santana's dress and placed her on their bed._

_''Brit, what are you doing…?''_

_''I'm doing what we should have done long time ago…''_

_She stopped Santana from speaking any more. She kissed smaller girl's lips until they were swollen. Her hands wondered Santana's body and Santana finally gave in, allowing Britt to be the one who is in control. She never regretted that choice because that afternoon she realized how happy this girl makes her and how everything is better with feelings. They were naked in each other's arms but beside their bodies being stripped of all the clothing, Santana felt her soul is stripped too. She was naked in all her glory in Britt's arms. That was the first time she spent entire time looking into Britt's eyes. That was the first time she couldn't stop repeating how much she loves her. Brittany held her close to her body helping her calm after an orgasm. She was kissing her face and hair with an angelic smile she usually had only for Santana._

_''I love you too. I'm yours… Proudly so…''_

Santana's voice got her out of her memories.

''It was always everything…''

''What?''

''You were wrong…Our sweet lady kisses… It meant the world to me. It was the only time I felt good about myself and happy. In your arms I was complete… In a way I still am…''

''Come back to bed…''

She offered a hand Santana hesitated to take.

''Please… Come back to bed…to me…''

She took it and B pulled her on her body and started kissing her.

''You are a drug Santana Lopez… How will I let you go again?''

''Don't …''

'' What?''

''Don't let me go…''

''But I…''

''We'll figure it out somehow… Just please, don't ever live me again''

''I don't think I'll be able to leave… But… I have to stay with her until the baby is born. She needs me…''

''Fine. I'll keep this under the radar for as long as you need it to be like that.''

''I promise, we'll find the way…''


	2. Chapter 2

They said good bye to each other at five in the morning and just went home to change. When B got home she found Kurt and Blain sleeping in the guest room and Rachel was snoring pretty bad in their bedroom. She took her things and changed into something for that day. She made coffee and breakfast. Her head was all over the place. She still had Santana all over her skin and she loved that post sex smell of them together on her skin. She would shower in her office before she starts the day. Rachel woke up hungry and found her sitting there.

''Hey, when did you get home?''

''I don't know… ''

''You didn't come to bed…''

''I took a nap on the sofa…''

''Why? We have perfectly comfortable bed?''

''You snored again..''

''That is because of my problem with sinuses… I have to sleep in a special position I can't sleep in because of the baby. It will be better once the baby is born.''

She stood up, picked up her things and put her mugg in the dish washer.

''See you latter…''

She was almost out of the kitchen when Rachel called her.

''Wait!''

''What is it?''

''My kiss…''

She came back and kissed her cheek. That made Rachel cry. She was aware that she is losing Brittany now that Santana is back. She did her best to get her attention, but she only had it when it had to do with the baby. So, she decided to use it. She made up she was not feeling well, she had cravings, and it made Britt became more tired of her. On the other hand, Brittany and Santana lived their romance revival to the full extent. They would spend time in Britt's apartment making love on every surface they could. She made Brittany so happy and alive that she had inspiration to dance and create more crazy dances for the other people. Each day, for over a month, someone would just stop by to say hi to them. They knew it was Rachel's idea to keep an eye on them. They kept PDA at minimum when they were together, but to someone who knew them, it was easy to see girls have a thing for one another. One day Blaine popped to see them and they had lunch together. They tried to keep distance and pretend nothing is going on, but he saw through them.

''No! I can't believe! Really?''

Santana looked at him surprised and without an idea what is he talking about.

''What's going on?''

''You two… You're so back on…''

Britt gave him a look to shut up, but he didn't see it.

''You have a hicky…you so didn't have this morning.''

Santana touched her neck.

''OMG! I am right… I was just bluffing…''

''Shut up gay twin…''

''Santana…''

''You are not going to say a word about this to yours truly…''

''Of course… He would die to know I knew and pushed Britt into doing this… So, I take it that your little secret meeting from over a month ago went well….''

''It did. We are back on and that's it…''

''I'm so happy for you two…''

''But in two days, we are done with shooting and we have no excuses to meet and spend time together.''

''Lopez, your devious mind will figure something out.''

''It will.''

After those two days were over, they had less excuses to see each other, so they had to find a way to do it. Britt was sneaking out during the night and spending her nights with Santana in the apartment. Santana had her set of keys and they managed to get the apartment to look like their place. Their boxes were there, finally together, but safely locked. They didn't open them yet. They were not meeting just for sex. It happened that they spent a lot of nights just talking. One night Britt finally got the courage to ask about these seven years they spent apart. Santana didn't want to talk about it.

''Babe..It was a bad time in my life… Please don't make me talk about it. It might change all the things you feel about me.''

''Nothing can change it..''

''You say that now, but…''

''I promise Santana…''

''I worked as an escort. That is how I got the money for my school and extra dancing classes…''

''How long?''

''Bit more than six years… I stopped the night we got back together….''

''Why?''

''I couldn't stand other people touching me. I was yours…''

Brittany held her close and kissed her hair and face. She had to show her she didn't judge her.

''Why did you choose that way to support yourself?''

''I was alone and had no one here. Overnight I went from having nothing to having it all. It was the best way to get a lot of money. I had four regular clients who would pay a lot of money for night with me. I was earning so much money and had to ''work'' so little. It gave me time for school and practicing.''

''So, you are done now? You are just acting and nothing else?''

''Yes…''

''Thank you…''

''For what?''

''For telling me….And for not doing it anymore. I wouldn't be able to share you again…''

''Never again… I promise…''

''I love you baby…''

''I love you too.''

Rachel decided to talk to Quinn about Britt being so distant and cold. She couldn't complain that she was absent. She was there to have meals with her, she was with her at doctor's appointments and she always got all the things she asked from her, but Rachel felt like she was one more thing on Britt's daily ''to do'' list.

''Something is wrong. I have a feeling she is drifting away from me.''

''What do you mean?''

''She is at home, but not with me. She is behaving like she has to be there, not like she wants to be there.''

''She is maybe just to stressed and tired. You know she took two more jobs.''

''She didn't have to. My daddy told me they will give us money for the baby.''

''Maybe she is too proud to take the money?''

''Why? It would help us to spend more time and bond with each other and the baby. I have a feeling it has to do with HER…''

''Don't be paranoid. It would only harm the baby.''

''I know her Quinn.. I see something is changing.''

Quinn made sure to calm her down but in her heart she knew Rachel was right. She knew Britt and Santana found the way to be together again and she knew it was just a matter of time when B would leave Rachel and the baby for Santana.

Quinn invited Santana to have lunch with her. She finally decided to talk about her and Britt's affair. She knew them too well to miss all the signs. Santana got to the restaurant before Quinn. She had a bad feeling about this lunch. Quinn came and got right to the point.

''Stop sleeping with her, you are ruining their family…''

''Nice to see you too Q..''

''Santana… I know you. I know those looks and small touches. You've been doing the nasty for some time now.''

''That has nothing to do with you…''

''It has. I can't keep it a secret and lie to her. She would be devastated to learn about your affair. She might lose the baby.''

''I don't care about the baby Hobbit…''

''Yes, you do…! You stopped sleeping with Puck when you learned about Bette.''

''I was never in love with him.''

''I know, but you respected that we were having a child.''

''Why are you saying this to me?''

''Because Britt will not listen to me.''

''And you want ME to brake it off? You want me to leave her again? You want me to brake her heart?''

''It is the right thing to do. She needs to be with Rachel and a baby…''

''She needs to be with me. We need each other…. We are in love Quinn.''

''AND SHE IS HAVING A BABY WITH SOMEONE! A BABY IS A BIG THING…''

''And so is what we feel for one another…''

She got up and left the restaurant. Quinn had no right to say anything like that to her. If anyone knew what she and B had to go through, it was Quinn. She went to the apartment and B was waiting for her. Santana was so happy to see her that she started crying.

''Baby, what is wrong?''

''Nothing. I'm just happy to see you.''

''Oh, you are such a sap…''

''And you love it…''

''I do. I love it so much…''

''Let's take a bath together…''

Santana kissed her lips and nose and smiled at her.

''Mmmm, love, that is a great idea.''

Britt filled the tub and made a lot of bubbles. Santana opened the vine and made fruit snacks. They put them by the tub and lit the candles all over the bathroom. It was perfect, romantic and they were so lost in their little world that they didn't notice that someone entered the apartment. It was Rachel with her fathers and Kurt.

''What is the meaning of this?''

Hiram Berry was very protective of his little girl and he would do anything to make her happy.

''Mr. Berry?''

''What is going on?''

''I knew it! I knew you would run to her…''

''You and Rachel are having a baby and you do this to her? Why?''

''Because doctor said she needs peace in her life, that is why I'm with Santana like this.''

''We spent entire day planning a perfect wedding for two of you and you've been with…her all day?''

''Wedding? We never spoke about wedding… I can't marry her…''

You have five minutes to come to the living room where we can discuss it all.''

They left the bathroom and Santana was still silent in Britt's arms.

''We should have seen this coming. Quinn told me she will not cover for us anymore…''

They put on their clothes and went to the living room. There was seven people waiting for them, including Blaine and sat at the chair and looked at the people on the oposite side.

''What do I hear you do not want to marry Rachel? She told us you were getting married as soon as she was off bedrest.''

''No, I never said that. I never had that idea…''

''How is that? You are having a baby with her…You must be married…''

'' …''

''No, I will not let it go…. She is four months pregnant. You must marry her…''

''But…''

''And how could you cheat?!''

''I wanted to break up, but on the day I wanted to do it, she told me she was pregnant. I wanted to help, not be part of it…''

''What?''

''I never said I wanted it…''

Kurt got involved…

''But you also said you didn't want it… It all changed when Santana came back.''

''And after she came back, I kept going to the doctor's , bringing food she wanted and all she neded me to do.''

''But you never gave me love.. I needed to feel loved…''

''Rachel…''

''No! Our child is less important than Santana… everything in life is less important than her.''

''Stop blaming it all on me. We know that whatever you and Britt had before I came back was not that serious to have a baby…''

''You know nothing about us…''

''No, you have no idea about your relationship. I know when she is happy or not. I know when she is doing something just to make me happy and I know who she is. You are too self-involved to see other people and what you do to them..''

''Santana Lopez is giving me lecture on how I'm self-involved?''

''Yes, when it comes to Brittany, I know it all. I know her as she knows me.''

''Just wave your affair…''

''It's not affair… You make it sound filthy and ugly…but we are not that…''

''What is it then?''

''It is love..''

''And you had to find love with mother of my child?''

''Berry…Stop being that dramatic. She did not abandon you and leave you with a child. She is there for that baby, and she will always be.''

''And what about me? What do I deserve?''

''You don't want me to answer that….''

''Oh, and why is that?''

''What do you expect of someone whose arm is twisted to be in this?''

''What?''

''Who has a baby after a month together?''

''We dated over a year…''

''No, you had sex for a year…''

''What?''

''Britt told me… You had sex for a year and started dating about five months ago…''

''But I thought..''

''No, I was seeing other girls during that time. I just slept with them… When I was away, or I missed Santana like crazy person… Quinn told me I should make it official with you because you are bothered by our status, so I did. I believed you would understand we were never good and leave me.''

''I…I… I can't believe you are saying this… I was there for you when she left you. Quinn and I picked up the pieces…''

''And if you paid attention to what I was saying, you would have figured out I loved her… Every second of my life, I loved Santana…''

Rachel got up and started grabbing her stomach.

''I'm not feeling well…''

Her fathers called the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. Britt went with Kurt and promised to call Santana. In the car with Kurt she was silent. Her brain worked overtime..

''Why would you do it to her?''

''I can't explain… I care about Rachel…But… When it comes to Santana…''

''That is selfish. You shouldn't have even looked at her…''

''Why aren't you more like your husband…?''

''What?''

''Blain tends to think outside the box and tends to listen…''

''He knew?''

''Yes, but just because he noticed the looks and touches…''

''And he said nothing?''

''He believed I deserve a chance to clear it all with Rachel after the baby is born.''

''His morality…''

''He has no right to be moral when it comes to other people's feelings. He knows how much I love Santana and how much I suffered without her. ''

''And what about Rachel?''

''She would have my support. I would help with the baby and…''

''Be with Santana?''

''Yes…''

''That is bad Brittany…''

''That is my life Kurt…''

Doctor checked the baby and Rachel and told them to be careful. She was in a very delicate condition and she shouldn't be left alone and unattended.

''Please, make sure that there is no stress in her life. She needs to be in perfect bliss. Can you do it?''

They all looked at Britt.

''Yes, we can do it…''

Hiram looked at doctor.

''Can she get married? We wanted to make small ceremony in May?''

''Very small and not long. She needs to rest.''

Hiram looked at Britt.

''Do we have a deal?''

She nodded and left the room. She called Santana and told her all. They cried together on the phone and tried to calm the other down. She felt like someone was getting the air out of her. After finishing the conversation with Brittany, Santana's phone rang again. She froze when she realized it was her home number. Someone from Lima called. It was her mother. She finally found the way to contact her. She asked her to come home and told her how missed she was. That very evening she packed her things and left. Before she left, she gave Blain a letter for Britt where she tells her to marry Rachel and have normal family… She asked her not to look for her or call. She thanked her for all the love and happy moments and promised to love her forever. She had to leave and have some peace. Santana went to see her family after seven years. She needed a little space from the city, Brittany and Rachel and all the drama around their lives. She knew what she and Britt did was wrong in the eyes of many people, but they loved each other more than anything. Why did Rachel have to be pregnant and when did she grow a conscience? Rachel almost lost a baby because of her and Brittany. She felt bad for that. She didn't love Rachel, but she cared about the baby. Her parents welcomed her home and told her that they love her. She actually had no reason to run away. They knew about her and Britt all along. She told them what happened with Britt and how bad she feels about it all. Her mother held her and told her that everything will turn out well eventually.

''Baby, people who are meant to be together will eventually find the way to be together. Believe in it.. Don't lose hope…''

''But they are having a baby!''

''A child is a bond for life, but love is also. If it is meant to happen, you'll be with her…Love like yours should not go to waste.''

Britt would call her and just be quiet over the phone. She knew it was her… She could hear her breath and sob. She wanted to tell her she loves her and she wants her back, but she had to do the right thing. She had to give them a chance to be a family with that little girl Rachel was having.

Britt was devastated when she realized Santana left her. She was out of control. She cried like baby and went out that night and came home four days later smelling of alcohol and other women. Quinn took care of her and Kurt took care of Rachel. He and Rachel were to busy planning the wedding to notice how broken Britt was. It was up to Blain and Quinn to clean up the mess this time. Britt was back to shell she was before. She barely talked to Rachel and went to work. She took time off. A month before the wedding, they all went to Lima for the last touches and preparations.

Santana was also shadow of former self. She needed years to be better and now she is back on square one. She is back on being without the person she loved. She saw them all in the shopping mall and she and Britt had staring contest before they both run away in tears. Berries told everyone about the wedding and entire Glee club was coming, even Santana. Rachel insisted she was there. Brittany went over the edge for that. Twenty days before the wedding they went out to Breadstix for dinner. Pierces, Berries and Hummel-Andersons. They run into Santana and her parents. Britt went to say hi to them and her parents were heartbroken how much Santana and Britt suffered. Susan Pierce went to say hello to. She hugged Santana and the girl started sobbing in her arms….

''Sshhh… Don't cry love….''

''I can't be there…''

''I know…I know it all… But you can always come back after a year and see where two of you are. Something tells me that it would be the same. There would be no more complicated pregnancies and shit…''

''How can you say that? They would be a family..''

''Not like two of you are… They are forced family and I can't stand those Berries… I need my real family to became official…''

That made Santana smile. Britt's mom was always on their side… Britt came to her and they tred not to cry.

''How are you?''

''Bearely breathing…''

''Me too…''

''I need you…''

''I know… I know it all…''

Britt started crying and she pulled Santana in bone crushing hug.

''Baby, don't cry… Please… I'm barely controlling my tears….''

''I can't… I feel so sad and empty… Nothing makes sense…''

''Britt… Look at me…''

She placed her palms on Britt's cheeks and faked a smile for her.

''You are brave and strong. You can do this… It's for your baby… Your mom was right. After the baby is born, we can find our way back…And if you still want me…in a year… I'll be where you want me to be…''

''You promise?''

''I promise…''

Hiram was nervous. Rachel was fuming and Kurt was angry. Blaine's eyes were full of tears. He felt bad for the girls. Kurt was very angry at him for helping the girls. He was still hurt for Blain cheating on him million years ago and him supporting Britt and Santana meant that he supports cheating.

Mrs. Lopez came to the girls and hugged them. Mrs. Pierce joined the hug. They started laughing and shouting

''Mama sandwich! Mama sandwich…''

They did that with girls since they were six years old… and it never got old… Even the girls stopped crying and hugged mother that was behind their back. Mariana Lopez, Santana's sister and Bianca Pierce, Britt's sister joined the hug. They were seventeen and very much like their older sisters. Bianca was tall, slim, blond with blue eyes . She could move and had very unusual ideas about life. She was less naïve than Britt was at her age, but pretty naïve and innocent compared to feisty Latina Mariana was. She was Santana's twin. Girls were inseparable since they knew each other for entire life. Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce gave birth to their daughters same year, just few months apart. Mariana was younger but the one who took protecting Bianca and taking care of them upon herself. She learned that from Santana. She was always the one to help Bianca. Now, that they were Cheerios, no one could touch them. They learned a lot from their older sisters. Mariana was very sad when Santana left, but she realized why she did it. She was afraid of looks and comments about being gay and Lima was not a place to be gay. She hated what was going on and Rachel Berry was her enemy number one right now. That bitch is going to pay for her sister's and Britt's pain. She made that promise to herself. Mariana's eyes were full of tears and her feelings were mixed. She was happy to be it this hug with all of them, but she wanted it to be B's and her sister's wedding. She hugged Brittany and they cried.

''I will miss you…''

''You and Bianca can visit…''

''Promise?''

''Of course… This is not the end baby girl… You will see more of me…''

''I missed you… I missed both of you…''

''I know… But I promise, you'll have us back… Any time you need me or her, we'll find a way to be with you.''

''And B… I'm not a baby girl…''

Santana and Brittany smiled at that…

''You will always be our baby girl…''

''You have Bianca too. We are the same age…''

''We know.. But…''

''I remember, until baby Lopez Pierce is born, I'm the baby…''

And that killed the mood… Everybody had reaction to that. Rachel got up from the table and put her hand on the belly.

''Bianca, you will be an aunt soon… So, THAT will be the new baby girl in the family…''

Mariana took Bianca's hand and looked at Rachel…

''Your baby is not our family…''

''You are not member of the family little girl…''

Before anyone had time to react, Susan Pierce responded.

''Nether are you… You can blackmail my girl into marrying you, but you will NEVER be my family. Mariana and Santana are family… You, not so much…''

''Daddy, I have to go home…''

Hiram took her home and Leroy stayed behind.

''She is sensitive. She needs love and affection.''

''She is spoiled brat who made hell out of our lives…''

''Mrs. Pierce…''

''No! Now it's my turn to speak… The wedding is in twenty days, until that day, my girl is with me. Rachel will not call, come or make any contact with her. I want my baby to have some time to be happy and left alone… If she brakes any of my requests, wedding is off… Was I clear?''

Leroy turned pail… It was crazy what Susan was asking but, still there was a wedding… Rachel wanted to marry that girl…

''Perfectly clear…. See you at the wedding…''

He left Breadsticks and Susan turned to Santana and Britt.

''You have twenty days for yourself… Be happy and make planes for your future….''

Mrs. Lopez came to them and smiled…

''You can use the lake house. We will visit you on weekends…''

It didn't take a long time for girls to take the offer. They were packed and in car in less than an hour. They were very excited to be together and have time for themselves. Santana made her promise that they will live each day to the fullest and have sex on every surface of the house.

''Just house Lopez? You are getting old on me?''

''O.K. We will have sex anywhere we feel it…''

''I love that thought…''

''And I love you…''

Time they had together was magical for them. They loved being alone and they loved spending time with their families. It felt like they were home. Mariana and Bianca told them their high school stories and they made them remember their time at school. Mariana told Santana that she loves her and understands why she had to leave. Santana was grateful to her sister for all the words she told her. As the wedding was getting closer, they were becoming sadder and more attached to each other. The night before the wedding was the worst night in their life. Rachel feared Brittany would not show up, Quinn felt guilty for letting two of them spend it together and two of them felt like they are about to die. They made love until they were physically drained from crying and love making.

''I don't want to do it… I don't love her…''

''Britt… You daughter deserves to be born into a normal family. You made it before I came back to your life… You can go back to that after I leave.''

''But… I can't be happy without you…''

''You were happy without me… You will forget about me as soon as you hold your baby in your arms.''

''I can't let you walk away from me.''

''You have to. We made a deal… You made promise to me and to all of them…''

''I know.. You made me promise…''

''B…''

''You gave up on us again…''

''No, I didn't. Your baby needs you now… And I promise I'll be there for you forever…''

''But not with me..''

''When it stops hurting…''

''You mean never…''

''We can talk, e-mail…''

''But I don't get to hold you…''

''Britt… You have me now… Let's not think about tomorrows… Please…''

''Santana, there are no tomorrows… I have you for few more minutes… and it's all gone.''

''No, we will find our way. I promise.''

Britt got out of the bed and opened her suitcase. She found little black box she kept stashed and got it out.

''I want you to promise me something else…''

''What?''

''That you will marry me after a year of marriage with…her…''

She opened the box and presented Santana with a ring. I was nana Pierce's ring. It was the most expensive peace of Pierce family collection. It was not her grandmother's engagement ring, but her present for the sixtieth marriage anniversary.

''Britt…''

''She gave it to me last weekend… She believes it's time for you to have it…''

She got down to one knee.

''Santana Lopez, I loved you more than half of my life and I want you to know I will keep loving you in next life too. You are it for me. There will never be anyone else for me but you… Do me the honor and say you will marry me next time we see each other…''

''Yes, yes! I will marry you…And then we can fulfill all of our dreams. My year without you will be busy and empty, but I'll wait… Somewhere in time we will love each other again…''

''I will love you until my dying day…''

''Me too…''

Santana held her in silence and didn't let her hand on the way to the wedding. She had just few more hours with her… They arrived early to the Berry house. They gave Britt one of the guest rooms to get ready. Mrs. Pierce took Britt's hand to lead her to get ready. Britt had to let go of Santana and follow her mother. They mouthed ''I love yous'' to the other one and went their separate ways. Mariana was ready to take care of her sister, and Bianca was on the same mission. Santana and Mariana had the same shade of red dress and looked more alike than ever. Quinn was in yellow dress and Mercedes and Tina were in pink. Entire Glee club could feel the tension and sadness in the air. It was not the atmosphere for a wedding.

Brides walked in with their fathers. Britt was in nice yellow dress, her makeup was light and hair was ironed. She had yellow roses as her flowers and she looked sad. Her father held her hand tight and whispered words of encouragement. Rachel was dressed in white wedding dress and she had long veil. She had red roses as her flowers and she looked proud. She got what she wanted. The ceremony was painful for all the participants. Britt couldn't look at Rachel and felt so guilty for marrying someone else in front of Santana and her family. Santana looked at her ring and a floor. She played with the ring and hoped this day would end soon. In a few hours she had a plane to catch. She made promise to herself to be away from B and this family she is becoming part of.

Rachel was beaming when people offered their congratulations. When it came to Santana she had smile plastered on her face, until she noticed ring on her finger.

''Hope you are happy now Berry…''

''It's Mrs. Berry Pierce to you…''

''Whatever Hobbit…''

''B…''

''Love…''

She hugged Britt and kissed her cheek. Other Glee members congratulated, but it was obvious they were not very pleased with turn of events. Britt started drinking right away. By the time it was time for speeches she was pretty drunk. Rachel's fathers and Kurt gave their speeches. Some of the Glee kids also spoke and made jokes about how the other bride was wrong person. They called for Santana to tell them this is all joke and that she and B tied the knot somewhere in secret. Britt kept drinking and Rachel started feeling like intruder at her own wedding. Jokes died and it was time for B's father to speak when she got the mike…

''I would love to make toast to my …wife…''

All the guests got up and raised their glasses . Santana took her sister's hand and closed her eyes.. She knew this tone of voice…

'' To my wife… ''

Rachel beamed… She finally felt like it was all going to be fine…

''To a woman who ruined my life and took away my happiness… To a woman who ruined her best friend marriage by making him and his soon to be ex husband choose sides in our matters. To a woman who made me lose will to live… To a woman who hurt the person I love the most and made her sit all this time in this room and watch this bullshit… I can only hope that person would be able to forgive me and love me again after all this… ''

Santana cried… Their friends cried… Mrs. Lopez and Britt's mother cried, their sisters cried… Rachel cried… She looked at crying Rachel…

''I hope you are proud of yourself now! To Rachel!''


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany threw the glass behind her back and everybody filched to the sound of glass braking. She left the room and left the guests in silence. No one knew what to say. Rachel was pail and with eyes full of tears. Bianca and Mariana took Santana out of the room. Rachel's fathers ordered music to keep playing and their guests pretended nothing happened. Britt was sitting in the garden on one of the swings. Santana was looking at her from a safe distance. She wanted to go there, but she knew that would make things even worse. She was in pain enough as it is…

''I'm surprised you are not there to comfort my wife…''

''No, it's up to you now to fight this war Mrs. Berry-Pierce….''

''You say it as it is something bad…''

Santana always had a bit of sarcasm in her, regardless of the situation and pain she was in.

''In a first few hours of your marriage you made me wish I was you in so many moments…''

''She'll cool off and we will be fine…''

''If you say so…''

Rachel looked at her with a bit of skepticism. _Will it be fine after Brittany cools off? Will she cool off?_

''My plane leaves in two hours… I must go now… See you around… Good luck with the beast you've awoken…''

With these words Santana left Rachel wonder what will their life be like… She watched Santana say good bye to their friends, hers and Britt's family and she looked from the distance her and Britt saying good bye. Britt pulled into bone crushing hug and cried. It hurt Rachel that he wife of few hours is begging another woman not to leave her. Santana was humming to her some unfamiliar melody and Britt smiled at her. In front of all the guests and family she kissed Santana and held her hand until they had to let go. Mercedes helped Santana to the car and they went. Santana looked at her from the car until they turned to the other street. Britt stood there looking at the distance and clenching her fist. She got into the hotel and locked herself in the room. She fell on the ground and cried.. Rachel, her mother, other people banged at the door but she didn't open… She was sitting on the floor and staring at one place on the wall. She took off her wedding ring and tossed it aside. She opened her fist and saw Santana's favorite ruby red ring she got for her seventh birthday. She put it on her ring finger as a place holder for their time to come… She continued to cry until she was lying on the floor tired of it all... Finally one of the staff members opened the door and they all found her on the floor. Mariana kicked them all out and left only Bianca in the room. Quinn wanted to stay but Mariana didn't let her.

''You've done enough… I know you were not on their side…''

''Mariana….''

''I believed at least you would be there…but…no… You coasted my SISTERS their happiness…''

She shut the door in Quinn's face and went to Bianca who was on the floor with Brit's head in her lap.

''Britty… Please say something…''

''She is gone.. It hurts…''

''I know… But I promise it will be better. She will come back to you… She always does…''

Mariana and Bianca helped Britt off the floor and took off her dress. Mariana removed her makeup and picked up her wedding ring off the floor.

''We should put this somewhere out of her reach for some time…''

''Leave it on the desk..''

They changed her into her pajamas and put her to bed. They decided to stay the night as well. They got into bed each on the different side of Britt and they held her together. Britt curled into Mariana and mumbled how much she misses her…

Bianca laughed.

''This is awkward…''

''Tell me about it… She thinks I'm Santana…''

''I feel so sad for them. They never had it easy…''

''No one has it easy…''

''I know, but I really hoped that this time it would be different.''

''Don't worry, they'll be together in no time…''

''Your eighteenth birthday is in two months… What would you like to do B?''

''I don't know… Surprise me…''

''Oh, I will…''

''And what about you?''

''We'll figure something out…''

Santana's flight was blur… She didn't remember how she changed planes and how she managed to get to LA in one piece. She was staying in Mercedes' house and she was lucky she had her as a companion during the flight.

''Here we are girl…''

''Thank you…''

''I will not ask…''

''I wouldn't try in a long time…''

''When are you due on set?''

''Day after tomorrow…''

''Let me show you the room.''

Mercedes took her to the spare room and showed her what is where.

''I'll leave you bee. We'll do this again when you are able to pay attention.''

Mercedes was leaving the room when Santana caught her hand.

''Please stay with me…''

''I will… Let me just turn off the lights and change…''

She was back in twenty minutes and Santana was waiting for her. She held Santana that night and the tiny Latina never seemed smaller.

''I'm sorry Santana…''

''What for?''

''For not saying how wrong this is loud enough…''

''It's over now.''

''I'm here for you… Just wanted you to know…''

''I know…''

Rachel spent the night in the room with Kurt. They were very silent. He helped her out of the dress and into her night gown. It was green and lacy. She believed it was sexy and Kurt had a feeling she took someone's ugly curtain.

''This is not how I imagined my wedding night…''

''I know…''

''Do you think she will cool off?''

''She will. That is Britt… She always cools off after some time.''

''Santana didn't seem that sure…''

''You should think about the baby and yourself… Not about Santana and what she says…''

''But she…''

''She is Santana…''

After Kurt put Rachel to bed, he spent some time thinking about what Britt said in her speech and what Blaine said when they argued about him keeping a secret about B and S.

_Blaine was sitting in the chair working on his new script when Kurt came home. _

_''How is Rachel? What happened?''_

_''She found Brittany and Santana together. You haven't told me about Britt and Santana…''_

_'' It was not my thing to tell.''_

_''What do you mean? You are my husband and you promised no secrets.''_

_''No secrets when it comes to us, not others.''_

_''Rachel is our friend…''_

_''And so are Britt and Santana…''_

_''Santana? Since when?''_

_''Always?''_

_''Blain… Rachel is closer to us than they are…''_

_''I honestly prefer B and S more. There is more to life than Broadway, Barbara and all the stuff she will not shut up about…''_

_''I care about the same things…''_

_''You do, but you also keep it under the wraps… You pay attention to other people and listen…''_

_Kurt was silent for a few minutes…._

_''You sided with cheaters… Does that imply that you would do it to me again?''_

_''No! Why would I?''_

_''Your new friends are expert cheaters…''_

_''I'm not cheating on you. I'm with you and I love you. I kept it to myself because it was up to them to address their relationship. I believe they should be together and I admire their love.''_

_''You are siding with them…''_

_''I believe we deserve to choose who we love and love that person with all the freedom.''_

_''To liberal…''_

_''Just in love…''_

_''I'm tired… Must go to sleep and think about it all.''_

_''There is nothing to think about. It's their problem…''_

_''She is my friend and she is in delicate moment..''_

_''She is pregnant…''_

_''More reason to support her.''_

_''I'm not getting involved.''_

_''Yes, you are. We must support Rachel.''_

_''No, I don't have to do any of that. She can take care of herself…''_

_They kept fighting until Kurt made him to make a choice. He told him that if he sides with B and S he is supporting cheating…Blain looked at him, packed his bag and left their apartment…_

_''I knew it… Once a cheater, always a cheater…''_

He got out of bed and went to Blain's room. He let him in and Kurt took a few breaths before he addressed what he wanted to discus.

''You were right… They are in love and devastated by this…''

''Kurt…''

''I'm sorry…''

''I know… But…''

''Is it too late?''

''We have to work on us…''

''I promise, I will try to be good husband to you.''

''I know…''

''Blain…''

''Yes?''

''Can I stay with you?''

''Sure…''

They got to bed and Kurt took his husband's hand and kissed it. He was pleased to see he still had his wedding ring on his ring finger. They were going to make this work.

Susan Pierce came to hotel to wake up her daughter and check on her. She found young man to unlock the door for her. In front of the room she found Rachel, Hiram, Leroy and Quinn. They all waited for someone to open the door. Boy opened the door and they got in. Sight on the bed confused them. Britt was sleeping on her side, cuddled into Mariana who held hands with Bianca on Britt's side. Quinn was convinced at first that B is cuddled into Santana, not her sister. When Mrs. Pierce opened the curtains, it was clear it was Mariana. Bianca woke up first and looked around…

''Mom?''

''Yes, it's me…We came to wake you up. It's time for breakfast… Maria called to ask about Mariana…''

''I'll wake them up...Wait downstairs… ''

She got out of bed and climbed behind Mariana… She placed gentle kiss to her cheek and she opened her eyes…

''Good morning Mari…''

''Mmmm…Morning… I can't feel my arm…''

''B is sleeping on you…''

''Britt, wake up…''

Brit started opening her eyes and first thing she saw was dark long wavy hair and dark eyes she knew…

''Before you do something stupid, it's Mariana… Sorry, wrong sister…''

''Oh, I had such perfect dream…''

''If you dreamt about my sister, I don't want to know…''

Bianca giggled and Mariana gave her the look.

''Waking up with you felt almost like she was there…''

Bianca looked at Britt and interrupted.

''I so do not want to know what was on your mind…''

Mariana made funny face and stack out her tongue.

''Like you don't know…''

''Mariana!''

She threw the pillow at her and she did the same… They made Britt smile.

''Girls, you are crazy…''

''We know… And we also know you love us…''

''I do.''

Britt got out of the bed and changed into things she wore the day before. Her shirt still smelled of Santana and she liked it. It felt like she was with her. Girls went down to breakfast and sat at the table with Kurt, Blain, Berries and Mrs. Pierce.

''Hi girls… Did you sleep well?''

''Yes, mom… We did… Mariana made sure this one is O.K. So we were fine….''

Britt's phone kept buzzing. She answered all her messages in very instant that annoyed Berries. They hated phones during the meals because it was always family time for them. Rachel was angry because she KNEW it was Santana who was messaging her wife.

''Brittany, we don't use phones at the table…''

''Fine, Mr. Berry… Then, I must be excused…''

''Can't you have normal meal with friends and family?''

''Most of my friends left and I'm having lunch with my family….''

''And what are we Brittany?''

Hiram was annoyed with his daughter in law. She didn't treat his daughter as he believes she should be treated.

''You are Rachel's family…''

''She is your wife…''

She gave them an evil smile.

''On the paper…We all know how our nuptials came to be… Let's not pretend we are some perfect couple with a baby on the way… We all know the truth here… I know that every single person at this table knows what crap this marriage is. Now, I must leave you to answer my e-mails and pack a bag.''

''What? What about our honeymoon? Daddies offered Hawaii.''

''For someone with risky pregnancy and bed rest recommendation, that is not an good idea… Do you agree with me?''

She lowered her had….

''I feel better…''

''I am glad… Then you can maybe find something to do and stop bothering me. You and Kurt can manicure each other's nails and talk about how bad spouses you ended up with….''

That earned her a look from Kurt and Rachel's dads and Mariana's chocked laugh.

''I have to go now and pack… I start day after tomorrow and have to choreograph four musicals in next couple of months… So, are you staying with your fathers or coming to New York?''

''Coming to New York..''

''Fine. Then I'll make sure you have someone at your disposal since you have to be in bed. Mom, Bianca, Baby girl, see you around two at home… ''

Santana woke up with Mercedes by her side. She was happy not to be alone. They went to breakfast and took a long walk down the beach. They were silent most of the time, but it was good silence. She had five messages from Britt and some from her mom and sister. She answered them all and felt better. She missed them already, but she had a year to work and establish herself as an actress . Tomorrow she was starting shooting a pilot episode for a new show called ''LA law'' . She was playing young ambitious doctor who is also a gay character. She was not out to her agent and some people on the set when she took the roll and was not sure if she should come out to them. They never asked, so she had no reason to say. Her girlfriend in the show is a captain of their division played by very attractive redhead actress who looks much younger than she is. She and Santana had an instant chemistry and producers loved them. She wrote an e- mail to Britt telling her about the show and all the things she would do. She knew Britt would be happy for her. Mariana sent her a picture of them in bed and caption said that she is missed. She asked her and Bianca to take good care of Britt and promised to get them to LA as soon as she can. She and Mercedes had fun living together. They went out, they had some of M's friends for dinners and she learned to live with her pain again. Almost every night she and B would Skype ant tell each other about their day. She would send B photos from the set and B would send her photos from her work. They really gave their best not to forget about each other and they fought for their love pretty hard.

Britt's work was crazy. She would leave house at six in the morning and come back at midnight. She did all she could to avoid Rachel and conflict with her. She had no wish to see her…wife and she made sure Rachel keeps away. She moved her things to one of the guest rooms on the different side of the apartment. Her mother sent her things she asked for from her old room and she moved her and Santana's boxes from the apartment to her room.

When school ended, Bianca and Mariana came to New York for few days and after that they wanted to go to LA and be with Santana who was living alone by now. They arrived from the air port and put their bags by the door. B promised them that she would get them to their room soon. In the living room they found Kurt, Blain , Quinn and Rachel. Girls decided to be polite and sat with them. They had some pretty casual conversation and then Kurt started asking questions about school. Bianca beamed when she talked about Mariana's academic success.

''Mariana won dance competition. She danced in formation and they got National championship. We also won one with couch Sue. She had such a proud face when Sue came to her and told her ''Baby Sandbags, you are worthy heir to your sister….'' You should have seen Mariana blush. That never happens…''

''Bianca, you promised you will not talk about it…''

''Sorry M, but I was so proud….''

Britt missed them a lot. They were full of stories and very hot gossip. Britt could see her commanding the squad just like S did all these years ago…

''That is amazing Baby girl… She must be proud…''

Quinn smiled…

''Another Lopez to terrorize the squad…''

''I've learned from the best…''

Mariana was proud to be Santana's sister…

''She is very proud.. She promised that she will come to the Nationals next year… She asked me to save her a seat and she promised to take us to dinner.''

''Oh, Good… If you win she will not shut up about being so proud of our babies…''

''Well, it's your fault we are in Cheerios. Sue saw us and she told us we had to be in the squad.''

''No Bianca, she saw you and told you it's blood in and blood out and you got scared and joined…''

Kurt looked at the girls and smiled… There was something familiar about them…. Quinn looked at them and felt like she has seen all of this. Her question came very spontaneous…

''And why did you join Mariana?''

Mariana looked at her like she was asking the most ridiculous thing…

''For B… Someone had to have her back…''

Brittany got up and excused herself… She got into her room and started crying. Girls were there in a minute and they held her. Quinn was also there with them. She looked around B's room and smiled. Walls were covered in their high school pictures. Them in Cheerios, at Glee, lake house, park. There was a lot of new pictures, probably taken when they were alone at the lake.

''Girls, can I have a moment with Britt?''

''Sure….''

Mariana gave her a ''Santana'' look and got up from the bed.

''That girl is scary like Santana…''

''Oh, she is just like her. You should see her how she takes care of Bianca… She is such a good friend to her…''

''Just like S was to you…''

''We were never just friends Q…''

''I know…''

Quinn had a hunch that girls followed their sisters' footsteps, but kept it under the wraps… B took some time off to be with the girls and when she had to be at work, she took them with her. She even alowed them to practice with the dancers. They loved them and teased Britt that soon they would be members too. Britt was proud of them. After two days, they danced like professionals. She knew girls had it in them.

''If they want to come and dance for me one day, I would be glad to let them. They were always grate.''

''Good job girls…''

They even went out with Britt's dancers and participated in their impromptu dance battles.

Rachel was jealous of attention B gave to girls. She wanted some of it for herself. Britt did hire someone to spend time with her and went to doctor's with her, but that was all. Late August was the time when the baby was due and she couldn't wait to give birth. It became difficult to move. Girls were polite, but it was obvious they didn't like her. Only person who called every day and Skype with her for hours was Finn who worked now at school as sub for Mr. Shuster. They would talk for hours and it made her feel good. Kurt and Blaine would visit, but Blaine preferred sitting with the girls.

Santana called them and told them she did a big interview for E and told them to watch it. Mariana and Bianca got ice crème ready and B turned on the TV. She looked amazing. It was done on her set , so she was in jeans, shirt and high heel boots. Her hair was down and she looked hot with the aviators.

**''So, as you may know. We are on the set of new show called ''LA law'' and with us is young and very hot Santana Lopez who plays one of the leads. So, tell us something about your character….''**

**'' I play doctor Elena Morales. She is pathologist and a very hard woman to be around. Because she is a woman, she always had to prove herself. And in the show my character has a love interest who is a lady.''**

**''And may I say not any lady but the boss lady…''**

**''Yes, she is hooking up with a pretty big fish in police sea…''**

**''And we all know that the show has a big audience regardless of the sexual orientation…''**

**''I think that the fact that main characters are two lesbians is not important. The storylines are good and very much fun to play. I had so much fun on the set and I think that stories we offer would give all piece of something they want… Elena and Nina are just like any other couple struggling with work, personal problems, friends…all is the same as it is in a life of any other person….''**

**''But just with two hot ladies…''**

**''Yes…''**

**''We know that Ana Peters, who plays your love interest, is married to the producer John Peters…. What about you? We know nothing about your love life….''**

**''I don't like to talk about my private life. I'm very protective of it… But, I shall give you this much… I'm very taken…''**

**''How ''very''?''**

**''We are not married, but might be soon….''**

**''Oh, I see the rock… Wow! Good job girl… The man who drops money for that rock is a keeper…''**

**''And what does your boyfriend do?''**

**''What makes you think I'm dating a man?''**

**''Oh, are you?''**

**''I don't know… Don't make my hot lady loving fans say that I broke their hearts… I'm not telling anything more. When we decide it is time to be out in the open. I promise you will be the first to know…''**

**''Oh, so many secrets Ms. Lopez…''**

**''I'm bundle of secrets…''**

**''Give us something…''**

**''O.K. I'm very happy. It is a person I knew and pretty much loved most of my life and we found our way back to each other after a very long brake. During our time apart we did a lot of stupid things, we made mistakes, but we found the way to forgive and love again. And that is the biggest gift so far in my life. Having that person back, it's like someone gave us a clean slate and said ''do it again, but do it right..'''… We are happy and can't wait to start the rest of our life together. The person I'm with made me better person and made me love life again.''**

**''Wow! Now I can't wait to meet that magic person…That was Santana Lopez to you…''**

Britt's eyes were full of tears. Bianca smiled at her sister and Mariana was proud. Bianca decided to tease Britt.

''So, how does it feel to be her secret BOYFRIED Britt?''

''She didn't say she is dating a man…''

Rachel and Kurt got involved in their conversation….

''She didn't even say she is not….''

''Maybe her managers are against coming out…''

''Who cares… She is famous now…If she wanted, she could have made difference…''

''How? By saying '' I'm engaged to a married woman'' ? Is that the way to make difference?''

''She could have said she was gay…''

''She has no reason to… It's private thing… She has right to come out on her terms…''

''But you are a secret again…''

''I'm not… She didn't say my name, but she said enough things to say she is proud of us. She can't say who I am… I am married and we are in public life..in a way.. She doesn't need to be labeled as a home wrecker… Even if she is far from it…I love her and I don't want to harm her career. Our mistake is not Santana's fault… I wish you would understand how we love each other… I wish you would see I will always put her above me and she would do the same…''

Britt got up from the floor and went to her room. She called Santana on Skype and was so happy to hear her voice.

''Hi love…''

''Hey… I saw it… You were amazing…''

''I didn't say too much?''

''No, you said enough to make me cry…''

''Baby….''

''I just miss you like crazy….''

''I know… We are wrapping first part of the season one and I'm going to spend a lot of time with our girls when they come.''

''They are so excited…''

''How are you?''

''Tired. I work a lot…''

''I wish I was there so we could relax in a tub.''

''Mmm… Sounds amazing.''

''Maybe we could take our computers to bathroom and have tubby Skype… I haven't seen you naked in months…''

''I know! I miss your naked body so much…''

''Miss you too.''

''I can't wait to see you again…''

''Me too…''

They started crying and laugfing at the same time…

''This is so stupid…''

''I know..''

''I just…''

''I know… Me too.''

Rachel heard their conversation and decided to do something she almost never does. She decided not to be selfish. She got Kurt to help her with it. At first he was hesitant ,but accepted his assignment. Rachel was doing the right thing. It has been two weeks since Santana gave her interview. They talked often on the phone and Skype with girls and they couldn't wait to see Santana and her environment. Rachel noticed how Britt wanted to be there and experience it all with her and the girls.

''Brittany, I want to talk to you… Can we talk in my room?''

''Sure…''

She got up and went with Rachel to the bedroom.

''I've been thinking and I came to conclusion we made mistake by getting married…''

''No shit?!''

''Britt, if we annul our marriage, will you be my friend again?''

''Yes, but we will have to start from the very beginning…''

''I think I could do that…''

''Good…''

Rachel got up from the bed and opened her bag. She gave Britt their annulment papers and she opened them realizing their marriage was annulled.

''Kurt mailed them few weeks ago… I forged your signature and it's done now..…''

She was surprised. She didn't see this coming.

''Thank you Rachel…''

''No, thank you….''

Britt hugged her and petted the belly.

''I'll always be your friend… I want you to know that. Our relationship and marriage was a mistake…''

''I know…''

Britt was about to leave the room when Rachel called her to come back…

''You should tell her that next week you are free and single woman…''

''I was never really single…''

''But let's say you can be publicly hers again…''

''Yes, some day…''

''Maybe it's soon…''

''Who knows..''

Britt came down to the living room to find Santana standing there with worried expresion…

''What is going on? Kurt told me to catch the next plane and come here…''

''I have no idea…''

Rachel came to the room and smiled at them.

''I called you here… I want you all to know that from this day, I'm officially single….''

Santana was confused…

''And that puts Britt back on the market…for a few seconds until Santana processes what I just said…''

''You god divorced?''

''Annulment…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, now we go back to normal….''

''So, Lopez, want to go out on a date?''

''I thought you'll never ask…''

Britt took her in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Kurt rolled his eyes…

''We will not see them in a very long time now…''

He turned to his husband and Rachel…

''Ice cream?''

''Yes!''

Rachel told girls they could join them, but they said no. She told them that she would spend the night with Kurt and Blain and left. Girls picked up their things and went to explore New York by themselves. It was always their favorite pastime to just pick up things and wonder around. They knew their sisters needed all the privacy they can get.


	4. Chapter 4

Contrary to the popular belief, they didn't tear each other's clothes as soon as they entered Britt's room. They took off their shoes and just cuddled up on the bed.

''I can't believe this is happening….''

''I know…''

'' I'm with you and Berry let us be…''

''I made promise to her that I will be here to help her…''

''That's fine…''

''How long will you stay?''

''A week and I'll be leaving with girls to LA. They are very happy to go there….''

''They have famous sisters who can fly them anywhere…''

''We can… It seems unreal…''

Britt snuggled closes to Santana and let out the breath she was holding….

''I just really missed you…''

''Me too.''

Britt got up from the bed and locked the door. Santana licked her lips and gave her a very noughty look.

''Miss. Pierce, what is on your mind?''

''You… Naked… Bathroom.. Bubbles…''

''Sounds like a plan…''

Britt filled the tub and Santana lit candles all over the bathroom…. They were naked and all over each other in less than a minute… Cuddled up in their bubbles, they were finally home… Santana held Britt's hand and played with her fingers…

''I still have no idea how did you manage to take off my ring…. I didn't notice…''

''I don't want to talk about that day… It's all in the past… Do you want your ring back?''

''No, it looks good on you…''

''Thank you…''

''B…''

''Do you want to get married right away or wait?''

''I don't know….I just want to be with you, with or without the wedding and things. In my heart you have always been my wife…''

''Maybe we should elope?''

''That is a good idea…''

''I know…''

''Where?''

''Argentina or someplace like that…''

''I can't marry you in Spanish… Who knows what will you make me promise… You are a evil one Lopez..''

''You know me so good.''

''That I do…''

They spent entire night making up for the lost time and they fell asleep at dawn with very big smiles on their faces.

Rachel came home around noon. She fund Mariana and Bianca in the kitchen making lunch. Bianca was sitting on the kitchen counter and Mariana was standing beside her chopping vegetables.

''Bianca, stop eating all I cut… We will not have enough for the lunch….''

''They will not leave the room for a long time and you know it…It's not like they would miss lunch… They will find what to eat…''

Mariana smiled at her….

''Even your very innocent comments sound dirty….''

''What?''

''Nothing…''

Mariana kissed her cheek and pinched her…

'' Ouch… That hurts… ''

''I know…''

''I'm going to tell everyone how you abuse me… Aha… And they are going to side with me because you are evil and I'm a nice person….''

''I'm not…''

''Yes you are… You are evil Mariana Eugenia Lopez…. But, you are my evil person…''

Mariana smiled at her….

''And you Bianca Katherine Pierce ….you are my smarty pants…''

Rachel observed the girls with a smile on her face. Lopez sisters did have a soft spot for the Pierce girls. She knew two of them grew up together, but something about them reminded her of Britt and Santana. Santana was never good to anyone, but Britt and Mariana seamed the same way. Were the little girls close as Santana and Brittany were at their age? She decided to put that thought aside for a moment… She got into the kitchen and greeted the girls.

''Hi girls… It smells nice…''

'Hi Rachel…''

''What are you making…?''

''Chicken with vegetables and Bianca is making a mess…''

''I'm not…''

''So are…''

''O.K. Do you need help?''

''Sure… Want to cut the carrots?''

''Sure…''

Rachel made lunch with them and they talked about school and the time she went to school. Kurt, Blaine and Finn came to ask her to lunch, but decided to stay and eat at the apartment with the girls.

''Hi Mr. Hudson… How are you?''

''Mariana, Bianca… You don't have to call me like that here. You can call me Finn.''

''That would take time to get used to…''

''Where are Santana and Britt?''

They all laughed at his question…

''You have one guess… Mr. … Finn…''

''Oh…. OOOOOOHHHHH….''

Blain smiled at him…

''My beloved friend….some things never change….''

They had lunch together and after that they had some ice cream Finn bought. Around four in the afternoon Santana and Britt came downstairs…

''It's alive!''

''Shut up! I need my coffee…''

''Ah, my sister… Always a charmer….''

Bianca was confused…

''But you are the same without your coffee.''

Mariana gave her a look.

''Totally beside the point….''

'' I'm just saying….''

'' I know…''

They got to the table with their coffee and serial. All of them just stared at Britt and Santana not knowing how to start the conversation. There was so many questions no one knew how to ask. Finn broke the ice.

''So, you are back on?''

''Yes, we are… I thought it was obvious…''

Kurt teased some more…

''Yea, you have sex hair…''

''Ah, Hummel… If you keep talking, you'll have no hair…''

''Ah, and she is back….''

That made them laugh. It was a very cheerful afternoon. Finn offered to make dinner and even promised that he would make something vegan for Rachel. Santana and Britt helped him make dinner and Kurt and Blain set the table. They spent entire evening retelling their high school experiences and that made Bianca and Mariana laugh and their sisters embarrassed. At that moment Rachel had a perfect idea.

''Let's invite entire Glee club for a weekend! Let's make a Glee party… We'll get karaoke, food, drinks and we can have so much fun….''

''Fine, Berry, let's do it! Britt's and I will deal with food and drinks…''

''Santana, make sure there is a food for me…''

''Don't worry, I will remind her…''

Rachel invited entire Glee club to come for their party. She sent them that the dress code was what they did or would wear in high school. So, Rachel found one of her dresses that Kurt resized, Blain got his Warbler's uniform, Mercedes found one of her shirts with animal print, Mike found his lucky sneakers and Tina came as Goth. Puck got his leather jacket and Quinn found her favorite purple dress. Britt and Santana didn't change a lot their style and the girls were still in high school. Original plan was for all members to stay with them. They got inflatable beds and they all made jokes about camping in New York penthouse. They all had hotel reservations, but it was just in case. By the time they all got there, apartment was turned into one huge slumber party. Mercedes brought them her new album, Artie told them about his new game and his nuptials with Kitty. Mike and Tina were moving to New York at the end of the summer and this trip will be good for them to scout some apartments. Tina got the job in one of fashion magazines and Mike was still looking for work. Sam was with his family in Kansas and Puck and Quinn came together with a big news….

''Beth wants to meet us…''

Finn smiled at them and hugged them.

''That is big…''

''I know dude… I'm nervous…''

''So am I… What if she doesn't like us or blames us for leaving her?''

Santana came and took her hand…

''You were a child… There was no way you could have given her all that Shelby has… And now, you have a chance to meet her and be with her… You live in the same city… You know…''

''Yes, it will all turn out O.K. She will love us… We are young and cool…''

''And I'll be a cool dad…''

''Puckerman, no hooking up with our daughter's friends…''

At that moment, Mariana and Bianca walked into the room with bags of food.

''Speaking of hooking up, they are getting hotter by the minute.''

Santana looked at the direction he was looking and and smacked him on the head..

''They are our sisters… Don't you dare…''

''O.K. I'll behave…''

As it was expected, he kept looking at them. They were younger version of their sisters. Bianca was in tiny jeans shorts and yellow shirt with white dots and Mariana was dressed in red sundress and flats. Her hair was down in curls and she had very little make up….

''Stop staring at them…!''

''They are just like you… I can't believe how much they look like two of you. They even have your moves…''

''What do you mean?''

''Look how they are around each other… like they can predict what the other one would do.''

''They are friends since they were babies…''

Puck winked…

''I remember… They were such a cute babies… Mariana loved to sleep in the garden and you had so much pleasure in waking her up…''

''Not true…''

Britt came from behind and hugged Santana…

''So true… You were so jealous of the attention she got…''

''I hate two of you…''

''We know… But just so you know… Britt and I still love you… ''

''Like I care…''

She made her pouty insulted face, so Britt started tickling her. At one point she had to laugh and let B kiss her. Mercedes rolled her eyes at them.

'' Oh, God, it's high school again…''

''Yes, the only thing missing is the uniforms…''

Quinn nodded….

''And getting the honors of catching them red handed every time in the locker room…''

Puck had an idea…

''Girls, come here…''

Mariana and Bianca came to them.

''Quinn just reminded me of something… It's been a long time since we graduated… So, where is the best place to get it on at school?''

''You mean have sex?'

Bianca looked at Mariana for conformation…. She nodded and Santana and Brittney covered their eyes with their hands…

''We are not going to listen to this… They are OUR baby sisters…''

''They are seventeen…. Bianca is almost eighteen… They are on the Cheerios… They must have…''

''Don't finish that….''

''Your sisters loved the locker room.''

''Puck, I'll kill you….''

''Showers are fun, but not always…''

They all turned to Bianca…

''WHAT?''

''You asked…''

''We know what he asked….''

Puck was glad to get his answer…

''How do you get the boys there? Sue is getting out of the game?''

''Oh, you meant with boys….?''

''Of course…. WHAT?''

Mariana shook her head… She spoke in a very low voice so no one would hear…

''Bianca, stop talking….''

''But…''

''No!''

Santana looked at her sister..

''Mariana? Have something to say ?''

''No, nothing…''

Britt looked at her sister blushing.

''Come on… Don't leave her hanging… She shared with us…''

''I don't want to… It's private…''

''Oh, my God, you are just like Santana…''

''I am not!''

Puck was curious…

''Tell us baby Lopez, who popped your cherry?''

Mariana blushed….

''None of your business…''

''Come on, you can't be a virgin…''

''I never said I was…''

Santana decided to end this interrogation… She wanted to know, but she also wanted it to be under her sister's terms…

''Leave it Puck… Let's drink and dance…''

And so they did… They drank like crazy and danced for few hours. They even allowed Mariana and Bianca to drink. Unlike Britt, Bianca was not stripper drunk, but pretty cheerful one, but Mariana was same as her sister was. Mariana came to the center of the room and whistled for silence.

''Since you are trying to recreate your high school experience, we are going to offer a helping hand. We are taking our sisters with us. We have surprise for them… Quinn, come with us…''

They took them to their bedroom and Bianca came with box for each of them. Hey opened them and found their uniforms…

''Hope you still fit…''

Quinn looked at her uniform and had tears in her eyes…

''How did you get them?''

''I'm the head bitch in that school, I have my ways…''

''True Lopez…''

''Don't go soft on me Santana…''

''Change into them and we'll go downstairs…''

Bianca whispered something to her an pulled her to the bathroom…

''Lopez, you sister is….''

''I know… I didn't see this coming….''

Britt looked at them and smiled at the uniform she had in her hands…

''I missed this…''

''What?''

''Unholy trinity….''

They changed into their uniforms and sneakers and at the bottom of each box was a rubber band and black and red satin ribbon for their hair. As it usually happened, Quinn was ready in two minutes and two other girls took forever to get ready. Santana was doing Britt's hair and Britt was distracting her…

''Come on, please…. I can't look at it anymore… Stop doing this… Is it now the moment when I push you Santana and finish B's hair?''

''Noooo, I want to do it…''

''Than do it… We are getting old over here…''

Quinn finally got Britt's hair done and Santana was pouting in the corner…

''You never let me do her hair…''

''You know why…''

Out of the bathroom girls called for them…

''Are you done?''

''Yes…''

They turned towards the door and saw younger Lopez and Pierce siblings in their uniforms. Bianca took Mariana's hand and led her to their sisters… They hugged them and just looked at the older/ younger versions of themselves.

''I'm sober and I see double…''

Britt smiled proudly watching her sister in the uniform…

''My baby sister is all grown up….''

''Yes, so is mine…''

They left the room and got downstairs… Puck looked and them and winked at Quinn..

''Oh, five Cheerios… Looks like weekend at Puckerman bedroom…I miss high school…''

''Shut up Puck…''

''What? I'm just saying I would have loved it to have you like this in my bedroom at that time…That would have been hot.''

She kissed him and Santana and Britt decided to tease them… Unfortunately Finn made comment that killed the mood for few minutes…

''Yes, instead you had pregnant Quinn in the guest room and Santana in your bedroom…''

Both Puck and Santana gave him the look…

''Not cool Finn…''

''What? We all knew about it…''

''Not the point…''

They all gave Finn the look to shut up… Apparently he was drunk and couldn't see it.

''Come on, we all know that two of them really got around at school. Most of you slept with at least one of them…''

Rachel trying to mend the situation made it worse…

''Even Kurt slept with Brittany…''

They all looked at Kurt and Britt. It was something they didn't see coming…. Santana started laughing at their faces… Kurt was blushing and Blain was trying not to laugh. Britt shook her head trying not to laugh loud.

''None of you knew?''

Santana was surprised than none of their gossip glee divan knew anything…. Kurt looked at the floor and decided to talk.

''It happened only once… Before I came out to my dad…''

''Oh, Kurt… You dog!''

''Puck, it's not like that…''

''Dude, you are really gay if after sleeping with her you choose boys…''

That made room erupt with laughter.

''What can I say… I am who I am…''

Britt hugged him and kissed his cheek.

''I guess our secret is out now…''

''Yes, it is…''

Puck had his evil grin…

''There is one more secret…''

''What?''

''Who was the ''alien invasion''? Who got to pop your cherry Brittany Susan Pierce?''

It was now Britt's turn to blush… She looked at her feet until the silence was broken…

''It was me… Are you happy now?''

''I knew it! It was you all along….''

''Yes, it was me…''

''Was she also your first Santana?''

''Yes, that very same night…''

''That is hot…''

''Shut up!''

Mariana smiled at her sister and Britt.

''It was at the first camp you went to?''

Bianca nodded…

''Yes, it was… After that camp, they started locking the door of Britt's room and they were lousy babysitters… ''

Santana was insulted…

''We were not!''

''Baby, we were… We used to make her go to bed early so we could get our cuddle on….''

''That is true…''

''But, you see… They turned out just fine…''

They started kissing without intent to stop in some reasonable time. Mariana rolled her eyes… And Bianca beamed at her sister(s)… Puck was happy his friends were finally back on and happy.

He turned to Mariana and Bianca.

''And what happens at cheer camps now, miss head bitch?''

Mariana gave him famous Lopez smirk he had seen on Santana so many times…

''A lot of things…''

''Care to share?''

''Not with you…''

''Bianca, what do you have to say about the cheer camps…?''

''A lot, but I promised Mariana I will not talk about anything that happened there…''

''Oh, did you?''

''Puckerman, get your mind out of the gutter… They are our sisters… ''

''And that stops them from hooking up how?''

''They are not hooking up!''

Santana was annoyed by Puck.

''Tease us all you want, but leave them alone…''

Mariana took Bianca's hand and got her away from Puck and their sisters. They continued dancing and drinking. At one point Rachel suggested they play ''truth or dare'' ,and that was perfect road to disaster. She was the only sober person in the room and from her perspective it was fun to see all the other people. It really reminded her of high school. Mercedes and Sam were stilling glances. Mike and Tina were giggling and kissing, Artie was in his chair pretending to listen to Finn and looking at Britt and Santana in full make out session. Quinn was panicking about Bette and screaming at Puck that it was all his fault. Blain and Kurt were having a discussion about this year's men boots and sales they saw them on. In the other corner were Mariana and Bianca. Mariana was sitting between Bianca's legs and staring at all the people around them. Two of them were whispering and giggling entire time. Rachel had no idea why she suggested the game. All of the people accepted to play and got on the floor. First to start was Artie.

''Tina, truth or dare?''

''Truth…''

''Who was the first to know you faked your stutter?''

''Mike…''

''Oh…''

Than it was Tina's turn.

'' Mercedes, what do you choose?''

''Let's make it a dare this time…''

''Kiss Sam.''

And she did. It was a kiss to remember… Sam looked around and had a very evil idea…

''Puckerman…''

''Dare…''

'' Kiss Finn..''

''Dude, that is bad…''

But he got up and kissed him… After the kiss he wiped his lips and went back to his place… He noticed, everybody was very drunk….

''Lopez…''

''Yes, Puck…?

''What do you choose?''

''Dare…''

''Ah, amazing… Kiss baby Pierce…''

''Not happening Puck…''

O.K. Fine… You have choice… Kiss Bianca…oooorrrrr…. Kiss Berry….''

She took a deep breath and made decision to kiss Rachel…. Rachel was terrified… She never in a million years imagined kissing Santana. After the kiss her mouth was opened and she murmured….

''She tastes amazing…''

Santana winked at her and went back to her place…

''Britt…''

''Dare…''

''Hm… Kiss me…''

Everybody protested….

''Fine… I take the truth…''

''When did you realise you loved me?''

''I don't remember the time I didn't know that…''

Mariana rolled her eyes…

''You are making me sick….''

Britt stuck her tongue out at her…

''Bianca…''

''Dare…''

''Pick a person in a room and do a body shot.…''

''Ok.''

''Get your ass over here miss head bitch…''

Mariana got off the floor and gave her an evil look.

''Watch the uniform…''

''Lift the top more and it will not get stained…''

She took off her top and climbed to the counter. She got on her belly and got her ponny out of the way. She got some confused looks…

''She likes to do it from my lower back…''

Puck smirked…

''So, you did it before?''

''We go to parties Puck…''

He gave Britt and Santana the look…''

''And make out in front of the boys?''

Bianca looked at him and gave him sweet and inocent smile.

''And why would we do that…''

''To… I don't know…''

''You see, even you don't see the point in that…''

''B and S did it…''

''And that implies we have to do it too? ''

''No… I was just…''

''Shut up so she can do the shot… I'm cold on this crap… ''

She offered the hand for the lime and Bianca gave it to her…

''Mariana, turn… Let's do it from the tummy….''

She hissed…

''Bianca…''

''Pretty please…''

Girl changed position and Puck placed the lime in-between her lips. Santana and Britt gave him a look that could kill. He approached them and whispered.

''It was Britt's idea… Blame her…''

Santana gave her also an evil look.

''I had no idea she would choose her…''

''And who would she choose…? This is weird…''

''I know…''

Bianca placed salt under Mariana's bra and got her hair out of the way. She licked the salt from Mariana, drank the shot and with her lips she was supposed to take the lime… But, it wasn't like that… They sheared the lime. Marana got her hand into Bianca's hair with intend to deepen the kiss. Bianca stopped the kiss just to spit the lime crust and then continued kissing Mariana….And it was one hot kiss. They were all looking at them kissing and no one said a word. Artie was first to speak….

''This is weird…''

Mercedes looked at them and then at their sisters who looked at them with their mouths wide opened. Santana was first to speak…

''Are you done?''

At that moment girls remembered where they were… Bianca was blushing and Mariana pretended nothing happened…

''I'm sorry….''

They smiled at them and waved off. Mercedes took her hand and smiled…

''We were friends with your sisters… This is nothing new…''

''Oh…''

They returned to the circle and I was Bianca's turn…

''Mariana…''

''Truth…''

''Are you ashamed of what we did?''

She turned to the girl and took her hand.

''Bianca…. I could never be ashamed of anything that has to do with you… I promise… You are my favorite person in the world…''

Santana looked at Brittany who looked at her and at the girls with puzzled expressions. It was Mariana's turn to ask.

''Santana…''

''Truth…''

''Will this uniform be again part of your foreplay as it was all these years ago?''

Woolf whistling was pretty present but it never stopped Santana from answering.

''Of course. I always loved me some Britt in her uniform… Just ask Quinn..''

''No! Do not want to remember… And with my luck, even if I get the Alzheimer's, I'll remember you getting it on in every place possible…''

Glee club agreed with what Quinn said….

''Bitches, it's my turn… Soooo…. Mariana…''

She took a deep breath…

''Truth…''

''Who did you lose it to?''

''Santana…No….''

''We all know you did… Who with…''

There was long silence. They all wanted to know. She was too much like Santana and they expected it would be long list of people she sleeps with….She looked at the floor and tears started flooding… Bianca petted her back and whispered something. Mariana shook her head and kept staring at the floor. She closed her eyes and whispered…

''I can't…''

She got off the floor and run to the bedroom. Santana realized she did something wrong and went to talk to her sister. Mariana was crying on the bed. Santana took a seat beside her sister and took her hand.

''I'm sorry M…I shouldn't have pushed it…''

Mariana wiped her tears and looked at Santana.

''No, it's O.K.''

''It's not.. I should have let you keep it to yourself…''

Mariana hugged her and continued to cry.

''I'm sorry I never told you… I just never knew how… You are my sister… I should have told you everything…''

''Mariana, you just needed time to process whatever you had to say. It's fine. I can wait… I just need to know something… Did that person hurt you or do anything bad?''

''No, it's nothing like that… It was nice… Far from perfect, but nice…''

Santana smiled at her… She remembered her first time. It was clumsy, but she wouldn't change it for anything…

''Was it someone you cared about?''

''Yes…''

''Who was it?''

Before she answered the question, Bianca followed by Britt got into the room.

''Sorry, S… I couldn't stop her… I tried to tell her it's something you two should do together. We have no place it this conversation…''

Mariana stood up from the bed and took Bianca's hand…

''Actually you do… Four of us… It' time to talk….''

Britt was trying to figure it out and Santana was in shock… She kept looking at the girls' holding hands and having a very private conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. Just like her and Britt used to do… JUST LIKE HER AND BRITT….. and then it all made sense….

''Bianca?''


	5. Chapter 5

_''Bianca?''_

Mariana looked at her sister and nodded.

''I didn't see that coming…''

Santana turned to face Britt and gave her sign with hand to leave them alone. Bianca was worried about Mariana and didn't want to leave.

''Go, I'll be fine… This is something I have to do alone with her… And so do you…. It'll be fine…''

They left the room and finally Lopez sisters had their own space to talk.

''Sooo?''

''I'm gay Santana… And no, it has nothing to do with you…''

''O.K.''

Mariana looked at her sister expecting to hear something more.

''That's all you have to say?''

''No, but I believe it is time for you to talk and me to listen… You know pretty much how my story went… We fell in love, I was too afraid to admit it , we slept around I almost lost her few times and finally I was scared to come out and she left me, and now, seven years later…. tadaaaa….. I need to know about you Baby girl…''

Mariana took a deep breath and got up from the bed. She took few steps and came back to the bed where Santana was waiting for her.

''I fell in love with her without really knowing. It started as friendship and it simply went into different direction… I realized I was fuming when someone else was close to her and giving her attention. At first I tried to tell myself it's because we are friends and now someone else wants to be part of her life, but later I realized it's not like that…''

She looked at Santana who had smile on her face. Regardless of the topic, Santana was glad that her sister is opening up to her… They had so much time to make up. She missed a lot of things in her life, but now they share something big...

''At the end of eighth grade , she went on a date with a boy… He tried to kiss her and she didn't let him. She told him some stupid lie and he bought it. So, later, that night she came to our house and we sheared our first kiss. I kissed her. I told her that I want to give my first times to someone who matters… It was not perfect, there is no perfect first kiss. We knew nothing about kissing, so it was weird. It was very clumsy kiss full of fear and panic, but in a way it was perfect….It was with her…After that I never wished to kiss anyone else. We kept kissing and it usually happened when we had sleepovers and the lights were off. I would snuggle close to her, our faces would be close and….we would kiss. I don't remember who started it and after some time, it didn't matter. Only thing that mattered was that it was happening. We couldn't wait for the sleepovers just so we could kiss. When we got little bit braver, we would do it in one of our rooms. We couldn't wait to get home just so we can finally kiss. I would lower the blinds in my room and kiss her for all I didn't have chance at school or somewhere else. Then we kissed under the bleachers. It was late at night, after one of the boy's games. Sue got us to stay and clean the field, because we sucked. So, when we finished, girls went home and she got me under the bleachers and kissed me. After few weeks we used every opportunity we had to sneak a kiss or two.''

Santana remembered her and Britt at that time. That was fun time. They would kiss and make out when they could find an empty space to sneak into…

''We spent a lot of time together. We did everything together and people started talking. Teachers were teasing about two of you and calling us baby Brittana, and that was no fun at all. Don't get me wrong. We love you and we were never ashamed of the fact you dated. We would often be very sad about the brake up and hoped you would get back together so we could be sisters. So, after we started doing stuff with each other, we didn't want to be sisters anymore, but we wanted you back on. We didn't like being compared to you, because we are not you. Out story was different and we had different things happening for us. We just wanted to be seen as something more than your sisters. Some comments were that it's enough to have one sick person per family and that our parents would be ashamed to know that another one turned out to be sick. So we had to keep it pretty under control at school. I was fifteen and not ready to come out. At that time I was not sure if I'm gay or just into Bianca. When things got little bit serious, I was really scared, but she made me see the good side of being together. Your tree house was our meeting place. We got it fixed, got our things there and we spent days and nights hidden there doing pretty much everything and nothing at all.''

''That poor tree house has seen and heard a lot….''

''Yes, good that these walls can't talk…''

''I agree…''

''Bianca and me started having some routine. We learned how to function without getting to much attention. We got into dance lessons, cheerios, track… We did all these things so we could be together and be there for each other. Lucky for us, we were very good at all these things. She was grate in track, in relay we won seven gold medals and then all the teasing stopped. We were dancing in formations with male partners , so we were left alone after some time. I thing even she realized it's not best idea to be out and proud , so she kept it on the low. She never forced me to say we were dating, she was patient, funny and she made me feel good and safe. Bianca is so easy going. She is so loved by everyone and I'm not. I always see the bed side of things. I always notice dangers or some problems. She is so happy here because we get to hold hands and she gets to kiss me in public… Here she gets to be the girlfriend, not best friend she has to be at home. I wish I could be the girlfriend everywhere. I wish I could take her to date and be the person she knows I really am. Lima is not safe place to be different, and you know that. ''

''I remember what Kurt's school years were like. He was in the dumpster all the time.''

''Now it's worse…''

''Why?''

''Because some teachers are very supportive of that violence.''

''What?''

''None of them will come and say ''beat the shit out of the gay kids/ fags /dykes ….'' or some else ''endearing'' term…. They have to address the issue and it sounds like ''beating gay kids is bad, let's get on with our lesson.'' Since your glee teacher left and new principal came, things are different. He is some church crazy person. Like grandma's twin brother…''

''Oh, my… That is bad…''

''We almost had a trans student… She left the same day. Football players bullied her… And her parents came to get her and told the principal what happened. He told them that HE asked for it pretending to be a girl. And it was a hot, nice girl. She even tried out for the cheerios. I really liked her.''

''It's better for her to be far from these kids…''

''Yes, I know…''

''Mariana, did something happen at school?''

''Not really…''

''Baby girl, if you are not safe there, you can come to me or Britt… You know that?''

''I do… But, what will I tell mom and dad? Why am I moving?''

''Because you want to be safe?''

''From what? They have no idea about me… and it took them too long to cope with you being gay…''

''We'll talk to them together…''

''Santana…''

''I promise. I'll talk to them together with you.''

Mariana jumped in her arms.

''I'm just so scared. Bianca doesn't notice things the way I do. She doesn't see the looks and the way people look at us. I just don't want her to be hurt.''

''She will not be hurt.''

In other room Britt and Bianca had a bit different talk.

''So, what was that all about?''

''Me and Mariana are dating…''

''Wow!''

''Yes, that's what I say every day to myself… She is perfect and mine…''

''No, she is not perfect and don't let her believe she is…''

''Why?''

''Because in Lopez house perfection is everything… and she doesn't need that from you. You have to love her imperfections.''

''I do…''

'' Santana suffered the most when she believed she had to be perfect. When she realized she doesn't, that is the time she became happy. But it took us very long time to get there.''

''I know… And I understand all of the fights, tears, door slamming… Sniffing in the corners… I've seen it all. I think Mariana is under bigger pressure than Santana. She feels like she has to make up for all the wrongs Santana did.''

''That would be a long list…''

''What?''

''Nothing Bianca.. Just thinking loud…''

''I heard you…''

''You know Santana…''

''Yes, and that makes me worry about my girl… Yours made mess of the family and mine thinks she has to be perfect and fix it all.''

''Your girl?''

''Yes, she is mine…''

''So, does anyone know?''

''Beside two of you and Puck who is like dog with a bone?''

Britt nodded.

''Mom and dad know. I told them and they promised not to tell until Mariana is ready.''

''Your friends?''

''Just my dance partner… He is cool person and he guessed. He came early and saw us practice. I didn't take him long to connect the dots who was I in love with…''

''Anyone else?''

''NO! Mariana would freak out even if she knew that someone knows.''

''What is she afraid of?''

''It's not what you think. If the city and the school were different, we would be out. She really is not ashamed of us. When we go to some bigger city or somewhere where no one knows us, she holds my hand, she kisses me on the street, she behaves very girlfriend like and I never had any complaints when it comes to out of town PDA. Lima is the problem. It's not safe. Even I can see it. Some kids were hurt and no one reacted…It was pretty much covered up… All the people pretend nothing is happening. That is what scares Mariana. She doesn't want me to be hurt, and I want her to be safe too.''

''I get that… Kurt was really abused during our time at school, but we had Glee, Mr. Shuster, Sue…. What is going on in Lima?''

''I have no idea… I just know that it's not the same as it was….''

''Bianca, if two of you feel unsafe… Talk to mom and dad… Come here…''

''Britt, we know that Mariana will not come out that easily. She is afraid of the parents. Santana left and they had time to work through conformation of what they knew. It was obvious that you were together in some way, but one thing is ''my daughter sleeps with a girl, but has boyfriends in public'' and other is ''my daughter is gay….'' That will hurt them. Their two daughters are gay…''

''And our parents have daughters who date girls.''

''Yes, but until they know you are bi, there is still ''hope'' for ''normal'' family and life.''

''But they love Santana…''

''And they love simple life without too many complications. You are not in Lima. They don't have to face every day comments about you and the woman you date. With me in Lima, they would…''

''There is one simple thing, did you regret at any point that you are dating Mariana?''

''No, not in a moment since we started….''

''That is all that matters…''

Santana and Marana joined them in the room. Santana set next to Britt and with curiosity, they observed their sisters. Mariana hesitated at first, but then she came to the bed and got into Bianca's lap. Bianca wrapped her hands around Mariana's waist and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

''Hey…''

''Hey…Mariana, you cried?''

''It's nothing….''

''Mariana…''

''Forget about it… We can talk about it later…''

''No, no more ''talking later''. I want to hear what is bothering you….''

''I can't tell my parents yet…''

''Is that all?''

''No, it's not… I can't tell them because I'm scared of their reaction. I can't stop looking behind my shoulders at school. I hate that place and ever since…''

''You saw that boy get bitten…''

Mariana got up from her lap and just looked at her girlfriend.

''You knew I was there?''

''Mariana, you have nightmares… I sleep with you often enough to know that…You wake up screaming and in sweat…Before you wake up, you always say that you are sorry…''

Santana was worried now…

''Mariana, what is she talking about? You told me nothing happened…''

''Nothing happened at school… One boy was someone we know from school and I've seen the other boy around the town, Lima bean mostly. They got seriously hurt but it was out of school, so the principal and the school board washed their hands off it all.''

''What happened?''

''Why would anyone do something like that? Did they say or do something to provoke?''

''They were on a date… They went to the movies… We saw them there… We were out with the Cheerios and we saw them getting tickets. We said hi to them and we all went to our movies. After the movie, some girls went shopping, Bianca went to the restroom with some girls and I went out to get the car . I saw some jocks drag them to the alley and beat them. I hid so they couldn't see me. I called police and ambulance. They took boys to the hospital and it was all forgotten. The boy from school went to some other school and bullies remained at school like nothing happened. Most of the people in the city supports new mayor and people who are pretty conservative. Lima can be new capital of extended Bible belt. ''

Santana was worried and Britt was trying to make plan how to get them out of there. She knew that getting the girls to New York or LA is not the solution to the problem, but she wanted to protect her girls. Bianca started talking and that made them snap out of their thoughts.

''And now she is scared all the time. If we go on a date, we leave the house at two in the afternoon, so she can drive for two hours just to be far from Lima. I'm so tired of hiding Mariana. It makes me feel filthy and unworthy. ''

''I know, but what do you suggest that we do?''

''I don't know…''

''We can't be out there… We can't take that risk?''

''Why?''

''Because I do not want to see you hurt….''

''Mariana, no one will hurt me.''

''We don't know that…''

''Stop worrying all the time… Live a little… We are far from Lima and let's take advantage of it…. We have few more days in New York, and then we go to LA with Santana and my 18th birthday is on the second day there and we will have fun. I will get to hold your hand and kiss you as many times I want without you looking over your shoulder or driving away for hours. And I am grateful that I get to spent more than a month with my GIRLFRIEND Mariana, not my best friend. We get free pass from talking about boys, you looking for excuses why we do not date boys and shit we live every day…''

''And then we are back home to being best friends.''

''It sucks, but we'll make it…Do you know why?''

''Why?''

''Because after that we get to leave that place and live free. I want to hold hands with my girlfriend and have normal life…. It has nothing to do with spite or being different. It just has to do with feeling normal. The first time we took a walk we saw couples holding hands and kissing… You remember what you did after that?''

''I took your had and kissed you in the middle of the street.''

''You felt safe to be who you are…And that's what I want. I want to hold your hand. I want to go to prom and homecoming with you. I want to be part of something important. I want people to know in years to come that I was there, that you were there and that there was more to us than just being amazing dancers, runners and Cheerios. Mariana, there will be picture of you in Sue's office for all the future Cheerios to see how amazing captain you were and there will be bunch of girls looking at your picture or even some other pictures wanting to be just like you. Make your time there matter. You matter Mariana, you matter to me and I want you to be who you are at all the places. I know you believe you must hide, and keep that cold and pretty harsh front, but there is so much more to you than bitch attitude and amazing body. You let people see that head bitch Mariana all the time. Always perfect, always in control, but to be honest, I prefer the other one…''

''What is the other one?''

''You with glasses and in your Winnie the Pooh pajamas….with your hair up watching Disney and crying at the same things for the millionth time. I want people to know how you still sleep with Santana's teddy because you missed her. You hiding the chocolate milk in the vegetables drawer in the refrigerator because your dad never opens it. Hm… what else…. You sleeping all over my bed and hogging the covers when I get out of the bed in the morning. You shearing my food… I want people to know MY Mariana…''

Britt tried to whisper to Santana but she was to loud.

''If we were like this, I understand why we made people sick….''

''We can hear Brittany…''

''Sorry, Mariana…''

Bianca got up from the bed and took Mariana's hand…

''I think it's time for us to….got to sleep…''

Santana gave them a look…

''With this noise?''

''Bianca, after all overhearing you can say you want to take me to bed and try to have your way with me…''

Santana made weird face.

''I didn't want to have that image in my had..''

''Now you know how we felt for years…''

They were on their way out of the room when Santana blurted out.

''Stay with me tonight….''

They all turned to face her.

''What?''

''Mariana, stay with me…''

They looked at her surprised. No one expected that….

''Are you sure? Will B be fine with it?''

''I suppose she wants some time with Bianca too?''

''Are you sure you want me to stay? You have just few days with her?''

''I miss you too Mariana… And I want to be there instead of that teddy…''

''You really want to stay with me?''

''Yes, baby girl…''

Mariana ran to Santana's arms and she held her tight. She and Mariana were crying. Bianca was proud of her girlfriend and Britt was laughing.

'' Not funny Britt…''

''Actually it is…You Lopez sisters are mess when it comes to emotions.''

''We are so not….''

'' Yes you are and we, Pierce sisters love you very much…''

''Can we do it after the party? Maybe we should return downstairs?''

''Santana is right… Let's go…''

Party was in full mode when they came downstairs. Quinn and Puck were making out in one corner. Mine and Tina were dancing. Mercedes and Sam were making out in the dark hallway and Rachel and Finn were singing with Blaine and Kurt.

''Berry and Hummel…. Always the divas.''

''Yes my love, but that's who they are…''

Kurt saw them coming….

''You are bad hostesses… You make this party and then go and have sex while we are all here… No not cool Lopez-Pierce…''

Bianca and Mariana feared what Santana and Britt would say.

''You know Hummel this is a reliving a high school party…. Britt and I always had to get it on at the parties… Sooo… ''

''Lopez, I don't want to know what happened….Come sing with us…''

Santana winked at girls and they relaxed. Mariana mouthed ''thank you'' to her sister and Santana smiled at her. Kurt was drunk and to loud about how two girls always had to have sex in the middle of the party. Hearing the words sex and two girls, Puck was back in a minute….

''So, which one of you love ladies had sex?''

''Us Puckerman…''

''Oh, seen that already…But, always happy to relive the memories…''

Quinn shook her head and smiled at him. He would never change and stop teasing them. The attention was back to Rachel and Kurt who gave orders that all of them should choose a partner and sing with them . They also said that the song has to have special meaning to them. The winning couple would get the night in hotel they choose and all the spa treatments they want. All of them were enthusiastic… Britt came to Santana and hugged her.

''Babe, will you sing with Mercedes again?''

Santana knew that thing still hurt Britt and she knew she would never do it again to her.

''No, tonight I'm singing with my girl.''

They all choose their songs and it was fun to listen some of them sing of key because their voices were gone or they just couldn't concentrate on the music in the background. They voted Sam and Mercedes the winners of the contest because they all noticed sparks and stolen kisses in the corners. They were grateful to their friends for the chance to have a day for themselves.

Tina and Mike went to their hotel, Puck and Quinn were staying at her house and Blain and Kurt stayed with Finn at the apartment with them. Girls helped their sisters clean up the mess and around two in the morning they all went to bed. They made deal with their friends to meet up at the apartment at ten and have breakfast together. Mariana and Bianca went to their room and changed for bed. Santana was waiting for Mariana in her and Britt's bed. She gave her sister very sweet smile when she saw her in her Winnie the Pooh pajamas and glasses..

''Did Bianca put you up to this?''

''Well, I can't sleep with you in other things I have for bed….''

''Oh, I'm hurt…. And what is the thing you sleep in sis?''

She came close to Santana's ear and whispered…

''Nothing….''

Santana started tickling her sister until Mariana cuddled up to her and let a long breath out…''

''I missed you so much Santana…''

''I missed you too Baby girl…''

''Don't ever live again…''

''I promise I will not…''

They settled in bed and couldn't fall asleep. Mariana felt like she was on the wrong side of the bed and Santana missed cuddling up to Britt. Few seconds later Britt and Bianca were at the door…

''What brings you here?''

''Mariana left when I was taking a shower…'' and then she looked at her girlfriend who had a big smile plastered on her face… ''You didn't say good night…You always do… ''

''Come here…''

Mariana opened her arms and Bianca rushed to bed with her… Mariana kissed her girlfirend and piched her cheek.

''Good night Patiko (ducky)…''

''Good night Bug…''

Santana gave them very funny look…

''Oh…''

Brit came to Santana's side of the bed and gave long lingering kiss to her girlfriend.

''Good night Babe…''

''Good night Sanny…''

Britt took Bianca's hand and pulled her out of the room…

''It's sister bonding time… Tomorrow you'll make up for the lost time…''

They left the room and Santana looked at her sister….

''Patiko?''

''She pouts, and she is so bright and yellow, like duckling….''

''Oh, my God… You two are…I have no words…''

''Really , Sanny?''

''Shut up…. Bug…''

Mariana cuddled up to her sister and there was short period of silece…

''No funny business Baby girl… You're sleeping with me tonight….''

''Same goes for you…''

'' True..''

Britt and Bianca got to bed but none of them could sleep. They tossed and turned for hours…

''Stop it Britt…''

''It's just weird to sleep with you…''

''I know… I usually never stick to one side of the bed and never sleep alone…''

''Mom and dad let her sleep over so much…''

''No, we sneak out…''

''So, didn't want to know that…''

''We spend every night together….almost every night…''

''Santana and I used to do the same…''

''I remember…''

'' We had so much fun…''

''I remember that too… and so does Mariana…''

''I know you do… You remind us often of that….''

''But I'm glad you are back together. I missed you together…''

''I'm glad to… I really love her Bianca…''

''I know Britt…''

Blain and Finn took Kurt to bed and convinced him to stop singing show tunes. Rachel had so much fun being sober and seeing all she saw. She missed the buzz from the high school party, but this was way better. No hangover for her tomorrow. She made bed for Finn and Artie on the sofa and went to sleep. She could still hear Kurt singing and Blain trying to get him to sleep. She smiled to herself and made mental note to tease Kurt at breakfast. They were finally all in beds…

After some tossing and turning they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca woke up first, chipper and full of ideas what could Mariana make her for breakfast. She made sure her sister is asleep and went to wake up her girlfriend. Lopez sisters were asleep when she got into the room. She sneaked in to the bed next to Mariana and started kissing her neck… Mariana loved when she woke her up like that. It would start with light kisses on her neck and than a hand would sneak into her pajama bottoms or top, depending of Bianca's urge… She was almost awake and waited for hand to start its journey. She kept kissing Mariana's neck and lightly touching her hands. It took Mariana some time to remember Santana was in bed with them and that they should probably stop this...

''Love, don't start something we can't finish…''

''Yes, you're awake now… Let's make breakfast!''

''Bianca…. I want to sleep some more…''

''Food…. I'm hungry…''

Bianca kept kissing her neck and tickling her palms.

''Sleep Bianca…''

''No…. It's nine…something…. People will come soon…It's Saturday Mariana….''

Mariana faced her girlfriend and opened her eyes. Bianca was so happy and her eyes were so blue and radiant…. Mariana loved so much when she was like this… She stole few kisses from giggling Bianca and smiled at her.

''Let's go! Get up!''

''Sleep…. Mariana, get the monster out of the bed and feed her… God, I hate how enthusiastic they are in the morning….''

Britt got into the room with a giant smile.

''I see party moved here…''

''I came to Mariana…''

Santana was mumbling into her pillow.

''I'll kill my sister's girlfriend….''

Britt got into bed with them and kissed her girlfriend who immediately cuddled up to her.

''Let me guess, they were making out?''

''No, that didn't bother me….They are quiet when they kiss. She is hungry…and she wants Mariana to make her food because it's Saturday…''

''Oh, Bianca…''

''What?''

'' Nothing….''

''Santana will not kill me, she loves me…''

''Not so sure about that now kid. You woke me up…''

''Oh…''

Bianca jumped out of the bed and pulled Mariana with her…

''We must go… B, get her in a better mood… Like when we were kids….''

''Bianca, thanks to that we have to run out of the room now…''

''Why?''

''Two options, she would ether jump your sister or try to hurt you…''

''Oh, we're gone.''

They got out of the room and left them alone…

''She is so your sister…She came here, sucked up to Mariana and now she will get what she wanted….All the blinking, pouting and sweet innocent look, she has it too… My poor sister…''

''You loved doing things for me…''

''I was so in love with you..''

''WAS? Santana Helena Lopez, I'm hurt… I believed you ARE in love with me and can't wait to spend the rest of your life with me….''

''Oh, and who told you that?''

''I have my sources…''

''Well, what did they tell you about your chances to get lucky?''

''With you in my life…. I'm always lucky…''

''I love you Brittany Susan Pierce and I can't wait to have forever with you.''

It took them few seconds to be naked and all over each other. Britt loved when Santana was initiating their sex. It usually meant that she would have to try to be quiet and Santana would give her best to make her scream her name. Britt loved how Santana knew her and how she could always make feel like she is the only one in the world.

''I love you Baby…. I could never feel this good about anyone I've been with… You complete me in every way… You are the one….No one else mattered….''

In the middle of their sex, Britt remembered that Elena mentioned Santana took to bed many women. She all the sudden had to know how many….

''Santana, how many girls have you been with in these seven years? How many of them doesn't matter?''

Santana was surprised that question came during the sex… She is three fingers inside of her and kissing her favorite spot on the neck and Brittany is thinking about women she fucked in the past…. Santana got off her and left the bed. She got into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Britt followed her to the bathroom and opened the shower stall to join her…

''Don't… Just don't…''

''I'm sorry…''

''I need to be alone…''

Britt got into the shower with her and it was obvious Santana was angry…. Britt pushed against the wall and took charge this time…

''I don't care Santana….You are mine… Only mine…''

Her fingers followed the line down Santana's stomach and stopped at her core… She was already wet and ready, but B decided to make her want her even more… She was touching her, but just to tease and make her want more.

''B, please…''

''Tell me…''

''B…''

She kissed Santana's neck and nibbled her ear whispering…

''Tell me…''

''I'm yours… Only yours….''

Santana didn't get to finish what she was saying, and B's fingers were already inside of her… There was mixture of pain and pleasure they loved to give to each other on the love/ hate occasions. Sometimes, that was a very thin line with them. They loved each other more than life and hated how much they had to have the other one in their life to function…. In their years apart, there was so much anger that got accumulated in them. Regardless of how much they were in good phase now, sometimes that anger would just come out of nowhere, usually during sex. They were jealous of their previous partners and past they shared with some other people. Santana was hers, and no one should have had her… She knew that it was not rational, but who is rational in love? Santana felt the same… She wanted to erase all other people from B's body and make her hers again. And in the way they did that. Santana forgot about all the people that sheared her bed and enjoyed her body. She was grate lover, she knew how to please men and women, but the only person she ever really wanted was Brittany. She was the only one who really had her. She was the lover and a friend Santana needed. And now they knew they have to deal with past and all the suppressed feelings.

''I hate when you do that…''

''Do you want me to stop?''

''Don't you dare!''

And she didn't.

Blaine woke up because his husband spent the night hugging the toilet. Kurt sat on the floor, close to it and held his head.

''I'm going to die…''

''You are not… Take a shower and I'll give you an aspirin.''

''You don't know that…''

''I do Kurt… You just drank too much… It will be fine…''

Kurt took a shower and Blain got him an Aspirin.

''Let's have some coffee and food.''

Rachel woke up first and got to the kitchen. Baby was making her crave fruit. She dropped something and that woke up Finn. He offered to take her to breakfast and help with the food for the rest of their friends. They went to have breakfast in her favorite vegan place. She asked about his life in Lima, about school and things they didn't get much chance to talk about. He told her that situation is not good at school and that some weird people are in charge of the entire town. She felt bad for the kids and others who had different opinions and lives that the people in high places. He always had a soft spot for her. He was surprised to see Santana and learn about Rachel ending her marriage.

''Rachel, how are you about this thing with Brittany and Santana?''

She gave him a fake smile and even more fake answer…

''I'm fine… ''

''Rachel, I want an honest answer…''

''I'm pissed… I hate it…. I feel used…''

''That's more like it… I'm listening…''

''Last couple of weeks I've been questioning all that is and was going on in last couple of months… Maybe even years. I think Brittany was right when she said I have to get over high school.''

''What do you mean?''

''Bianca and Mariana gave them uniforms and they were back in Cheerio mode, even Quinn. As soon as Santana got back into their lives, I became unimportant. I was back to being someone they don't hang out with.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Quinn is now with Puck and last night they made out like teenagers in the corners. Santana and Brittany left the party when it was good and went to have sex ( the lie they told co cover the talk with the girls). And their sisters were somewhere else… All the sudden, Rachel Berry is not good enough. And all of our friends are so happy for two of them being back together and her interview and all the bullshtit and no one sees me… What about me? I was the one she is supposed to be…''

''Rachel, pardon my asking, but how did you ever think you two would last? Every time she came to Lima and we would go for a drink, she ended up drunk and crying for Santana. She would go to their places and sped hours there. Puck and I spent one night looking for her to find her by the lake with Santana's box in her lap. And it was during the time two of you had something going on….''

''I believed she was over Santana….''

''Aparently she pretended well…''

''Before we started seeing each other, she would go out, get drunk and come to my bed. I would hold her, listen to her cry and she would fall asleep. After some time she would come to my bed drunk and kiss me, telling me how much she loves me and needs me… She would have sex with me and I would be over the Moon. Britt was the best lover I ever had. She was so good… and I loved having sex with her. The wakeup call was the moment when she called Santana's name during the sex. We were already dating and I believed we were good. Whenever she was having drunk sex with me, she called for her. So, one night I went out with some friends from the theatre and went to some club. We had few drinks and I met a guy who showed interest in me. We danced, drank some more and we had sex in the back alley…. That was so good. He wanted me, he wanted to make me feel good and he did. I felt wanted and beautiful. That is how I got pregnant…''

''Why did you stay with Britt after you learned about Santana and all the things you just told me?''

''I fell in love… And I believed she would find it in herself to love me too. But, as you can assume, instead of love, I got hate and I got to watch her cry herself to sleep every night with some of Santana's things clenched in her arms or hear her Skype with her counting the days to our separation…. We didn't need the paper to be separated, we were separated from the moment she married me. And that wedding is a story for itself…''

''Rachel, do you still love her?''

''I do, and I believe I shall for some time… But… Who knows… Maybe she comes back to me after Santana hurts her again or I fall in love with someone else… I don't know…''

''You really believe she and Santana will not last?''

''They are not epic, they are toxic…''

''But they love each other…''

''Mark my words… Love is not enough…''

And with that she ended the conversation and left Finn with something to think about.

Bianca sat on the counter and waited for Mariana to finish preparing her sandwiches for their breakfast. Gang got to the kitchen and found girls packing their food. Mercedes looked at Santana and Britt in confusion.

'' What are they doing?''

''We have no idea…''

''Where are you going? Rachel and Finn are getting the food…''

''We are eating somewhere else….''

Mercedes and the rest were still confused….

''Why?''

Bianca answered like it's the most normal thing….

''It's Saturday. We do id on Saturdays. She makes us food and we go somewhere….''

''Why?''

''Because it's more fun like that…''

Mariana turned to them.

''We usually make picnic or go have waffles somewhere….and we always keep that tradition… Even when we are not in town.''

''Oh, and where do you eat at Lima?''

''The hill… The view is amazing…''

Puck look at them…

''Let me get this strait, you make food and go to the make out spots to eat?''

''No, we go there to make out after we eat….or for a desert?''

They were all surprised by Mariana's comment and wink. That was something that would usually come from Bianca, not perfectly in control Mariana.

''Why are you all staring at me? You wanted to know, and I told you… We are dating and that gives you answer to your question from last night Puck…''

His smile was huge…

''I knew it… Too much things were the same…Just, please tell me you are smarter than them… No poor boys to suffer your problems and fights….''

''No boys… Never…''

''Just girls? How many of them did you tap? I know for a fact that your sisters are good in that department. In these years they were apart I saw them take home bunch of very hot chicks….''

''What? You knew all this time where we were and you never told us?''

''You said after the break up that you don't want anything to do with her. And you Santana never let me mention her.''

''You know we never really mean that…''

''Actually I don't. You almost broke my nose Lopez after I told you that you love her…. And you Britt told the girl I tried to hook up with I'm gay after I mentioned you and Santana. So, no I didn't tell anything when I learned where you were.''

Mariana took Bianca's hand and led her to their room.

''It's our cue to leave… We don't want to witness the bloodshed….''

They changed into their running clothes and went for a run and to find nice place to share their meal. Santana and Britt calmed down and realized Puck was right. It was foolish to expect from hit to tell them anything after how they acted. They all gathered in the living room and started eating and chatting. Tina was telling them about their planes to move to New York and wedding they would have. The wedding conversation was everyone's favorite topic. Their perfect Glee couple was finally doing it. Tina and Mike made it with perfect score… No brake ups, no problems and no drama since they started dating. Their biggest drama was in high school moment when she and Artie doubted Britt's and his fidelity and that was all. Since then Asian fusion was functioning perfectly. Tina wants it to be simple winter wedding and Mike wants her to have all she ever dreamed of. He was always the boyfriend to please and make his girl the most important. That never changed. Girls came back from their run two hours later. Their running cloths were soaking wet and water bottles empty. They were red and very sweaty.

''Oh, someone had nice exercise….''

''You can say run…''

''I'm not sure what went down out there….''

''She is insane. She wanted to try new ideas for cheerio workouts…''

Puck smirked…

''Honey, not helping….''

Bianca came closer to her girlfriend and told her in a very low voice.

''Oh, I can't say anything to him now because he ether sees us naked getting it on or our sisters…or the entire squad…''

''I know, but forget about it…''

''Why?''

''Because we are about to get naked and get it on….''

''But you said we will shower…''

Mariana gave her a look and a wink…

''Oh…. Oooooohhhhhh…''

''Race you to the shower…''

They raced upstairs and the rest of the gang shook their heads and smiled. Blain was really happy they have another same sex couple in the gang. He always made jokes about how difficult it was to be hot and fabulous. Now the girls got the spotlight.

''They are as bad as you were…Or by the size of that hicky Britt is sporting, still are…''

Britt went to the mirror and gave her very disapproving look….

''Again? I forgot how foundation and all the cover ups are important part of our dating routine.''

Puck just had to say something…

''Well, she always had that fun animalistic side you brought out…''

Kurt looked at all of them and drank his coffee.

''Why is there no one to bring her gentle side?''

Puck gave him the look…

''There is… It's Britt again.''

''Look at her neck…''

''I know she could be nice, loving and gentle when she makes love to someone.''

''She never did with you…''

''But she did with her… And I saw it…''

''What? You saw us having sex?''

''No, Santana, I saw you making love to her…''

''Oh, God… When?''

''My party… Junior year…. Two weeks after Rachel's party….''

Artie got a sad look…

''She was with me then…. And Santana was with Sam..''

Santana was starting to remember what was Puck talking about.

_It was the first time Santana told Britt that she loves her. It was a slip up during the sex, but it was the first time B was awake and her confession was in English. Puck made that party because entire Glee club was down for some reason. Mrs. Puckerman left town on business and her son made huge party. B and Santana were drunk out of their minds that night. Boys were playing video games, so neither Sam nor Artie noticed their girlfriends got out of the room. They disappeared to Puck's pull house. It was very small and it had small kitchen, bathroom and bed. Britt took her hand and led her to bed. It was the first time girls were taking it very slow. At the beginning they were just kissing. Britt was the one initiating the sex. She made Santana get off the bed and stand in front of her. She pulled ribbons of Santana's dress that fell to the floor and started kissing her stomach. Santana's breathing changed and she was very nervous. She loved how her body reacted to Britt, but she was so scared. Her body was wanting B's hands everywhere. Being with Britt, touching her, being close to her became the most important part of Santana's day. It was not just about sex. She had sex with Sam, it was about being intimate with Brittany and being in her arms. _

_''You smell so good…. Like cherries and vanilla…You are my favorite flavor Sunny….''_

_Santana's hands were tangled in Britt's hair and she was already so turned on…._

_''Britt…''_

_''I know… I know…''_

_She took off Santana's very wet panties and threw them somewhere…_

_''I see you are ready for me…''_

_Her fingers were about to enter Santana when she stopped her…_

_''Not like this…''_

_''What?''_

_Santana took her hand and got her to get out of bed. She took off Britt's clothes and when they were standing completely naked in front of each other she got Britt to lay on the bed. Santana climbed on top of her and started kissing her lips and her hands were wondering all over B's body. She was on top of Britt, but she flipped them pretty quickly._

_''Santana… I want one thing from you?''_

_''What?''_

_''I want you to look me in the eyes…''_

_''Britt…''_

_''Just this once….''_

_''Fine…''_

_And she obliged. She looked Britt in the eyes and sometimes she would just close them for a second just to enjoy the moment… Britt brought her to climax much faster than she expected…. She felt like she was special, like she had it all finally. _

_''I love you….''_

_Britt looked at her and smiled…_

_''I love you too.''_

_Britt held her and stroked her hair and face. She looked at Santana like she had some super powers. Like she was the most precious thing on this planet. Puck was hidden behind the bar and he saw entire exchange between the girls. For the first time in his life, he felt like intruder. That was to intimate and he had no place to be there. It was supposed to be their moment._

''You were there, you pervert….''

''Yes, B… I was there and I'm glad I was… I saw new side of Santana. I saw her give part of her, not just take away. I saw her being with somebody. Don't get me wrong… You were fun in the sheets, but I never had a feeling you were really with me. And it all fit as a puzzle after that night…None of us stood a chance. You found what you needed, and it was just matter of time until you were brave to admit, and stupid to let it go. ''

''No more talk about past. New things are ahead of us. Santana and the girls leave tomorrow, so let's have fun!''

''Blaine was right…''

Rachel decided to go and have short nap. She needed to think about morning she had with Finn and conversation they had. Mariana came to wake her up in time for lunch. Blaine made his famous pasta and everybody ate together. Kurt was complimenting his husband and telling all their friends how amazing his husband was. Tina started teasing him.

''You know, if you keep talking like that, I might consider stealing your husband…''

''Hands off, and your husband to be is a catch too…''

''I know… And I am so proud of him…''

Tina kissed him and they all wolf whistled at them.

''Good luck two of you. I am so happy you are moving here and Mike, I'm so glad we'll be working together.''

''To Britt and Mike, the best dance duo Glee club ever had….''

They all raised their glasses and toasted. Finn looked around the room and found Bianca and Mariana sitting in the corner and talking about something.

''Hey, two of you…Come here…''

They came to him and waited for him to say what he wanted.

''Why don't you join Glee club?''

''And commit social suicide? Are you insane?''

''Why? You sing and dance…''

''And we are dating and gay… ''

''So?''

''Do you pay attention to what is going on at school?''

''What?''

''The beatings? Problems? Bullying? Do you see what is going on? We can't afford to be in Glee because Sue and Cheerios keep us safe. That is the only way to be safe and have no one bother us.''

''But people are scared of you. No one will dare to touch you…''

''And what about Bianca?''

''She is big girl. She can take care of herself Mariana…''

''No, I don't want to join glee and be one more on jocks list… Sorry…''

''You will be cool even if you are in Glee.''

''It's not about being cool, it's about being alive.''

''You are dramatic…''

''Our answer is still no… Let's go Bianca…''

Finn was disappointed girls refused him, but he also decided to convince them when they come back to school. He needed popular kids so his Glee club could have better position in school and he hoped that these girls could help his kids have some more confidence. In his head, it all made sense.


	7. Chapter 7

Plane ride to LA was fun. Bianca was glued to the window, Mariana smiled at her enthusiasm and Santana loved seeing her sister so in love and relaxed. Now, when they were out to her and Britt, girls were much less under pressure and thinking about what they were doing. Mariana held her hand, kissed her in public and just had fun with being in love and in big city with someone she loved. Santana had few days off to be with them and after that she was starting with the new season. She had nice apartment with the ocean view. Girls moved into one of the bedrooms and started unpacking. Santana checked her messages and mail and talked to her agent. After the work part, she gave Britt a call and told her they arrived and that girls love the place. They had so much fun. She took them to set with her and afterwards they would hang out with people she worked with. Sometimes they would just go somewhere by themselves and meet her in the evening after her work. Britt came to see them for the weekend and they went out to the gay clubs with Britt. Santana couldn't go because she had some work related things to do. Her manager and publicist were not for the option of her being out. They believed it would hurt her career. They tried to set her up with some male actors, but she said she would rather walk the red carpet alone than lie about who she is. Britt understood the pressure but felt like they were back to high school and Santana promised it wouldn't be like that ever again. B was hurt, but somehow she had some understanding for all that was going on. Girl had fun visiting clubs and seeing how the nightlife cam be crazy in LA. Santana was sad because she couldn't go with them but glad girls had fun. B left on Sunday evening and they had another week of just being three of them. Mariana and Bianca were sad to leave but, she told them they could always come back. She or Britt would always be happy to have them. She and Britt didn't have much time to talk over the phone or Skype. Sometimes their days were crazy and it was impossible to find time. She felt guilty for not being there when she called and she felt like she was letting B down.

Brittany was tired of not having time for Santana. She started asking around for jobs at LA so she could be with her girlfriend. She could dance anywhere, but Santana's job was there. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine were against her move and believed it was Santana's turn to do something for them, but she didn't want to hear it. With Mike working with her, she knew she would leave her dancers in good hands. She had to go to Santana and be with her and she believed it was up to her to make it happen. She got the job and it was supposed to be surprise for Santana.

Santana was deep into shooting the second season when rumors about her relationship with one of the costars started to circle. She and Josh were hanging out a lot and someone made photo of them leaving the restaurant. He walked first, and she was behind him. She had a water bottle in her hand and it got attention to the ring again. It wouldn't be that much of a big deal if her costar didn't tell the press that they were dating… It made storm in the press. Every front page were two of them leaving the restaurant. Britt saw it and locked herself in the room . She was broken and so angry. It took her a lot to keep her head above the water in next few days. Santana sent her mails and messages telling that it was a lie and that it was his team's story and far from truth. Watching some of the material where they were seen together, Britt realized they had nothing to do with each other, but eat at the same places or work on the set. She didn't look interested in him and she always stared at her phone or somewhere else when they were together. She realized Santana didn't lie. In first few weeks they started communicating via e-mails and it was a solid beginning. After that, they started texting. Just some simple texts and talking about their work, mad work hours and things like that. A month later she packed her bag and went to see Santana. The doorman knew her and told her that Ms. Lopez just came home. She went to her floor and took few deep breaths. She rang the bell and Santana opened. She was surprised to see her.

''Brittany…''

''Can we talk?''

''Sure, come in…''

Santana let her into her apartment and felt very nervous. She didn't see this coming. Britt ignored her calls and e-mails and their friends were not willing to help.

''Why didn't you deny it?''

''My team didn't want to do it…''

''And you depend on them?''

''For two more weeks I do…''

''And after that?''

''I'm free to look for other people to work with… I'm sorry. I made a promise and I'm braking it.''

''I need to know what is going on with us Santana?''

''I want to be with you Britt. I love you and I missed you like crazy.''

''I wanted to surprise you… I've got the job here… I wanted to be with you and I did all I could to move here for you…''

''You are doing it?''

''Yes, if I have a reason to do it…''

''You do… In two weeks we can be in the open…. On fifteenth after midnight we can shout to the entire universe that we are together….''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am… Why?''

''I just can't be your best friend. I'm done with it…''

''I got invited to be on Ellen. ''

''That is big…''

''Yes, it is… She wants to talk about the show and my prospective on playing a gay person.''

''Oh, and how does it feel to be gay?''

''Lonely…''

''Santana….''

She opened her arms for Santana and she just run into them. B held her close and kissed her head.

''What is going on Santana?''

''I missed you… I'm just too tired to live like this. I am happy you want to move here and I'm scared to come out…But I know I must…''

''You want to come out there?''

''Would it be ok with you? Will you have problems with your job?''

''Santana, I'm out… The question is are you ready to be out…?''

''Yes, I am…I can't do this again. I can't be without you again….''

Britt kissed her and at first their kiss was very reserved, like they were scared of something.

''Santana, relax… I'm here to stay…''

''I know… I just….''

''What?''

''Is it O.K. if you just hold me tonight?''

''Yes, that would be amazing…''

Santana took her to the bedroom and they got ready for bed. Britt was already in bed when Santana came back to the room. She stood at the door and looked at the bed where Britt was having trouble with her pilow.

''Why are you looking at me?''

''It's nice to have you here….''

''I know… It's nice to be here…''

Santana got to bed and cuddled up to Britt.

''I love you B…''

''I love you too Sunny…''

They were awoken by the phone call at four in the morning. It was Blain. He, Kurt and Rachel were in Lima.

''Blaine, what is going on?''

''Rachel gave birth…. It's a boy…''

''Boy? They told us it would be girl…''

''Well, it's not… It's a nice big boy who came a little early….''

''Is everything O.K.?''

''Yes, it's grate… They are good, it took three hours and now they are resting…''

''I'll call in the morning to talk to her…''

''Where are you? I called the apartment…''

''I'm in LA..''

''I knew it! It was about time… Say hi to Santana…''

''I will…''

Santana waited to hear all that Blain told her.

''They are fine and I told Blaine I'll call tomorrow…''

''That is grate…''

''She is a mom…''

''Yes, she is…''

Britt took her arm…

''So, do you think about it?''

''Rachel being a mother?''

''No, silly… You…''

''Only if you are there. I don't want it without you…''

She kissed Santana and their ''just hold me'' moment was forgoten. They were naked and in eachother's arms happy to be there…

''I wish I could have baby with you… ''

''You can…. Your egg and Hispanic donor… I can carry it for us…''

Britt was kissing Santana's belly…

''I can't wait to be married to you and have a family…''

''Me too…''

''Let's do it…''

''Do what?''

''Get married… When the contract expires…''

''That soon? Let's do it in the winter time. We can bring our families for Christmas and also have Mariana's eightieth birthday here…''

''Christmas wedding?''

''Yes, you always loved Christmas and now there is one more reason for it…''

''We will be married in three months…''

''Yes, we will. I can't wait to be finally married to you…''

''How do you want to do it?''

''At the beach, just us… I don't want it big… I just want us, family and the girls…''

''And Glee club?''

''Sure, they can come too.''

''I'm so happy…''

Britt made love to her fiancée again that morning. Now, the rings on their fingers were not just promise, but official promise to be together forever.

Britt's job was fun. She worked with a lot of talented people and she really loved it. She and Santana didn't make their relationship public, but they didn't hide either. For people who wanted to see, they could notice that they are more than friends and roommates. Her show was doing good and a lot of interviews were offered to her. She and Britt took one day just to go through the questions and make decisions where she should go and what interviews she should not do yet. They informed their families and friends about the wedding and they made all the necessary reservations and preparations. It was middle of November when they were woken up from their sleep by Britt's mother.

''Mom, what is going on? It's two in the morning…''

''Something happened to Bianca and Mariana… They are admitted to the hospital and we don't know what happened…''

'' Where is Mrs. Lopez?''

At that Santana looked at Britt and waited for some information…

''They are not answering. I think they are still in Canada. They had some conference there….''

''We'll get there as soon as we can…''

''What is going on?''

''They are in the hospital… M and Bianca…''

''Oh, God… Why?''

''Mom has no idea… She just knows it's something bad…''

_Going back to Lima was not dream come true, but they knew that they had one more year ahead of them. They were almost done with Lima and all the crap. Mariana knew Bianca was right. It is worth it. They will be gone and out of this shithole city. Their mothers wanted to know so much things. They told them many things, and had to keep quiet about to many things too. Mariana and Bianca started their Senior year happy. They had grate holiday and had so much memories. Few days before school, they applauded the pictures from NY and LA and told their friends how much fun they had. Sue got them in charge of training the new Cheerios and they took it very responsibly. Mariana was amazingly stubborn and she didn't give up on the clumsy girls, she just trained them more. In a month squad was in great shape and Sue was satisfied with Mariana's work. She would look at the girls she considered hopeless giving her a descent performance and having an useful role in her team thanks to Mariana Lopez, head bitch of the squad and her sidekick Bianca Pierce. They were amazing team, just like their sisters. Mariana was there to be hard on them, and Bianca was there to push them with being gentle and supportive. She did good making Lopez captain and Bianca her second in command._

_One day girls came to practice and Sue was fuming…_

_''You betraied me…''_

_''How?''_

_''You joied that stupid Glee club!''_

_''We didn't. I said to Finn we don't want to be part of it…''_

_''And he told principal that it is important for you and some more of my Cheerios to be there. Why would he do it?''_

_''To save his club and make his kids feel better about themselves.''_

_''Why?''_

_''Jocks… They throw slushies… Throw them in the dumpster…''_

_''Oh, God… That is pathetic… And he needs my girls for his pathetic club?''_

_''Apparently…''_

_''But, Lopez, it gets better…''_

_''What else is there?'_

_''He is starting a GSA…He wants you there… You know why?''_

_Sue gave them a look. Mariana turned pail….Bianca looked at the floor…_

_''No, he is not…He can't ask us to join….''_

_''He insists…''_

_''Oh, God…''_

_''Why does he want you?''_

_Before Mariana could say anything, Bianca spoke…_

_''Because of Santana and Britt. He knows we have experience with their coming out and things. He also has a gay brother and that is why he wants us…''_

_''Hm… That makes sense…''_

_Mariana was relived. Bianca saved them. After leaving Sue's office, she went to find Finn. He was in his classroom. Marana stormed in and started screaming at him._

_''Are you insane? Making us join Glee is one thing, but GSA… That is too much… I told you no! I told you Bianca and me need this year to go smooth, not you outing us to the entire school.''_

_Bianca touched her shoulder…._

_''Mariana…''_

_''Not, now B… I have so much to say…''_

_''And you have audience…''_

_Mariana turned to see classroom full of people. Glee kids looked at them in shock. They noticed some kids who were not in glee…._

_''Fuck!''_

_She got out of the classroom and Bianca went after her… She found her under the bleachers. _

_''It was their first GSA meeting… Finn told me to get you back…''_

_''I can't go there…''_

_''Yes, you can…''_

_''I can't… They will be looking at me…''_

_''And me… And I don't care… In there, we are the same… I love you and there people can know it…''_

_''You really want to go back?''_

_''Yes, I do…''_

_''Fine…'' _

_She knew how much it meant to Bianca. She always loved to know she belonged somewhere. They went back to the room and people were still staring at them in shock. Some of them never saw it coming. _

_''Girls, want to introduce yourselves?''_

_Mariana gave Finn a look he remembered seeing in Santana's eyes couple of times._

_''My name is Bianca Pierce, I'm Mariana's second in command in Cheerios and I'm gay…. I'm dating Mariana for over two years.''_

_''I'm sure you all know who I am…''_

_Bianca gave her an evil eye, so she had to behave…_

_''I'm Mariana Lopez. I'm head Cheerio and I'm also a lesbian. I'm dating Bianca and I'm here because Mr. Hudson wanted us here and Bianca thinks this is important.''_

_Fin told them they could all talk about topic they think are important. Bianca felt happy to see her dance partner in the corner. He was dating a very cute nerd and he winked at Bianca who waved at him. Bianca talked about her and Mariana, but to Mariana's surprise, she didn't say a lot. She said enough to make others jealous of their closeness and how they took care of each other. Some of the kids liked a bit softer side of Mariana. They had a rule that nothing said in the room can't be talked about out of it. Mariana was O.K. with it. She needed to feel safe. Every day, they went to Glee and GSA meetings. She managed to shear her fears, experiences and parts of Santana's story. Some of the kids were surprised to know that their older siblings are engaged and had a thing in high school. Few weeks later, the word was out who was gay and what were they talking about. Someone taped the meeting and it went on school's blog. Next morning, whole school knew about her and Bianca and Mariana was frightened. Now, they would have to come out to their families and tell the world that they are dating. They had to live with looks and talks. Her parents were in Canada, so she had some time to figure out how to come out to them. Bianca was in the library and she saw Mariana coming in looking pail and in panic._

_''It's over…''_

_''What?''_

_''Our hiding..''_

_''Mariana, I don't get it…''_

_''Someone planted a camera in the classroom…''_

_''Bud we did nothing in classroom…''_

_''We had meetings there… We talked about us, Britt and Santana…''_

_''Oh, that is out…How? Where?''_

_''School blog…''_

_''So, everybody can see it…''_

_''Yes, they can…''_

_Bianca started crying…_

_''Don't cry…''_

_''It's my fault. I wanted to join… I did it…''_

_''Hey, I was there to. I was with you and I talked about us too.''_

_''I'm so sorry Mariana…''_

_''Now we have to go and talk to your parents and mine when they come back. I don't want anyone but us outing us to the parents…''_

_Bianca looked at her feet._

_''My parents know…''_

_''What?''_

_''Mom and dad know form the start…''_

_''Oh, Bianca…''_

_''Sorry… I just didn't want you to feel embaresed to come to my house. I and know you. We wouldn't have done all the things we do if you knew they knew…''_

_''I'm so ashamed now.. Oh, Bianca…''_

_''They love you and they are fine with us dating and…you know…''_

_''I'm going to die now…''_

_''No, you will not…''_

_Mariana got up from the chair and looked at Bianca…_

_''We have to find Sue.''_

_They went to her office and it was locked. They were informed Sue would not be there that day. Mariana was in charge of the practice and running the team that day. She was very scared now things would go for them. They got looks and kids were whispering behind their backs. Cheerios worked hard, but even they would give them looks when they thought Mariana was not watching. Jocks were following them and occasionally some of them would make a comment about making them normal. Mariana tried to ignore it and go to her classes. Teachers pretended they don't see the way they were treated. After the class they didn't have together, Mariana got the message to meet Bianca in the locker room after the classes. Mariana was there after he math class and when she arrived she found Bianca and five joks in the locker room._

_''What is going on?''_

_''We are here to teach you and your little girlfriend a lesson… We are here to cure you from the disease you have…''_

_''Leave her alone….''_

_One of the boys slapped her and she fell. _

_''Shut up you little filthy dyke…''_

_Two boys held her and two boys held Bianca… They ripped her uniform and the boy who hit Mariana raped her. After he was done, another boy raped her… All of them raped Bianca and then moved to Mariana… _

_Mariana begged them to leave Bianca alone and not to hurt her. They laughed to her face telling her that her little whore is going to see what it looks like to be with real men. Bianca was screaming, crying and Mariana wanted to die watching them hurt Bianca. She tried to fight them, but she was so small and weak compared to the boys who held them. When they were done, they left Bianca on the floor who couldn't move. It was now Mariana's turn. She was less fortunate than her girlfriend. She was not only raped , but beaten by the captain of the football team. He hit her and bit her all over the body. She was looking at Bianca broken on the floor who was so helpless and being held by one of the boys so she would watch. Mariana closed her eyes and opened them again. Bianca saw how empty they were. That was not her Mariana anymore. That was a robot... When boys were done, they took picures of the girls and left the locker room. Mariana lost her conscience and Bianca couldn't move. She tried to call for help, but no one heard them. Somehow, Bianca managed to get to Mariana and took her hand…_

_''Mariana, please, wake up… I need you… Please, don't leave me…I love you… Please… Wake up! We have so much to do… Remember, you promised.. College, wedding, babies…. Traveling…. I can't do that without you Mariana… Please wake up…. ''_

_Girl remained silent and didn't move…. Bianca put her head on Mariana's chest and heard the heart beat… She was glad that girl was alive… At least she had some hope…They spent hours on the cold tile floor until cleaning lady came and called the ambulance._

Ten hours later girls were in Lima. They were in a taxi on the way to the hospital. They had so much going thought their heads…. For the first time in her life, Santana was scared to death.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to the waiting room, Santana saw her parents standing with B's parents. Her mother was crying and her father tried to calm her down. Mrs. Pierce saw them coming and waved at them.

''Girls, over here…''

Britt and Santana came to their parents and waited for some information.

''They got beaten up and raped…''

Santana and Britt knew what was it about. They were sure they knew why.

''How did that happen and who did it?''

''They were found in Cheerios locker room and we don't know who did it.''

''How are they?''

''Bianca is in her room. She is silent and only thing she is saying is Mariana's name and apologies.''

''And Mariana?''

''She is in worse shape than Bianca.''

''What did they do to her?''

''They raped her and beaten her up. It's bad Santana. She is asleep because of all the pain meds they are giving her.''

''Where is Sue?''

''She was supposed to be out of town for a few days. I gave her a call and she is on her way. She was really worried.''

''Mom, can we see them?''

''We must ask. Their doctor is on his way.''

Doctor was cute and a dorky way. When he saw Santana and Britt, he got confused and blushed. He gave them short version of how their sisters were and what would he do for a future treatment.

''And the most important, make them go to therapy. They must do that.''

''I know… With Bianca it wouldn't be a problem. She is the one to take things as they come, but Mariana… It will be interesting wrestling match.''

''When I saw them, I knew they were your sisters. I assumed it happened for you. But, Mariana was awake for a few minutes and she kept repeating that I must tell Bianca it's not her fault and she will always love her. Than it clicked…. They were a couple also…''

''Wait, you think it was a hate crime?''

''I'm pretty sure of that. We had our jocks and they have theirs. But in our time, they were much more afraid of you than they are of Mariana…''

''You went to school with us?''

''Yes, I did… Since kindergarten….''

''Oh…. ''

''I know. I was never the one that anyone paid attention to. Don't worry…''

''Can we see them?''

''Brittany, you may go and see Bianca , but as for Mariana, I would wait few more hours just for the doctors to finish some tests they started.''

''Thank you..''

Bianca was in her bed smaller than ever. She was looking through the window and there were tears sliding down her face. Britt came to her bed and touched her feet.

''Hey Bianca…''

She turned to face her sister and broke down in crying seeing Santana….

''It's all my fault…. I made her do it…''

''Do what?''

''Be in Glee and GSA… She didn't want it… Finn wanted us and I begged her to do it… She said it's not safe and now…''

Santana mumbled something about killing Finn and then she saw Britt's face and decided to leave it alone and be there for Bianca. She took a deep breath to compose herself and came to Bianca's bed. She sat beside her and took her hand.

''Bianca, you did nothing…. It's not your fault… Whoever did this to two of you will pay… I promise… It's not your fault. You didn't hurt Mariana… Do you know who did it?''

''Football team…''

''I'll be back…''

Santana left the room to talk to the doctor and see if the police were involved. Doctor said that they have to wait for the results and that he had no contact with the police, but some of his superiors might. Santana went to her parents who were confused why that happened.

''Why two of them? They were good girls, they even didn't date any of the boys, none of them had reason to hurt them.''

''Mom…''

''Mariana was a good girl. She ever had done anything wrong. These boys took everything from her. I can't imagine that your first time having sex is being raped. That will mark her for life…''

''Mom, I can assure you that her first time was something she will never forget, but not because she was raped. I happened much before this rape. She was loved, and treated right. She will remember that and she will be happy and loved again.''

''Who was it?''

Santana didn't want her parents to know about Mariana and Bianca . It was something what belonged to Mariana and it was up to her to tell that. Mrs. Pierce gave Santana very confused look and she didn't know why she kept their relationship from their mother now.

''I don't know mom… She never told the name…I just know she is in love and happy.''

''Where is that boy now? If they are happy, why is she alone?''

''Maybe that person still has no idea about it all…?''

''If he loved her, he would be there….''

Before Santana could speak, Britt came with Bianca in the wheelchair.

''She wants to see her…''

Santana came to them and took Bianca's hand…

''Let's go…''

They were finally allowed into the room. Mariana was covered in bruises and it was not an nice sight. Doctor told them that she might wake up for some time but that they would have to sedate her again for the pain. Bianca managed to get out of the wheelchair and sit on her bed.

''Bug…. I'm so sorry…. It's all my fault. You were right…. And now… You are hurt and in pain…''

She kissed Mariana and held her hand. It was obvious that even Bianca was in pain and they could only imagine what Mariana would feel without the meds. Mariana opened her eyes and tried to smile at Bianca.

''You are O.K.? Did they hurt you love?''

''Not so much… You are worse…''

''I'm in hell of a pain…''

''We know. Nurse will come soon.''

''Did they get them?''

They all lowered the gaze.

''Of course they got away with it.''

''There is still rape kit to be back…''

''It doesn't matter… It will not change anything. It will turn out to be something we wanted. We led them on or something like that… I know the story.''

''Don't be negative Bug…''

Britt wanted to be supportive of the girls.

''They might get them…''

Mariana faked a smile…

''Bianca, Britt we know it's not going to happen…''

Santana got up from the chair and approached her sister's bed.

''If they don't do anything, Mariana, would you like to live with us?''

''I will not leave without Bianca…''

''I think my parents would not object after what happened…I think they are very close to suggesting it by themselves.''

''What about our parents Santana? They will never let me go…''

''They will.. I will ask them…''

''Ask them… I want to leave Lima and live somewhere else…''

''O.K. But that means that they have to know why you want to leave Lima and come with us…''

''They will find out any time now… And Bianca's parents know it all, so we might have their support.''

''O.K. I will ask them later… Or, do you want to do it Baby girl?''

''Maybe we can talk to them together?''

''Sure Baby girl…''

Their parents came to the room to see Mariana. Mrs. Lopez started crying and her husband had to get her out of the room to calm down. Mrs. Pierce came to sit on the chair beside the bed and took her hand.

''How are you Mariana?''

''Hurt, scared…''

''I know… I know… I just want you to know that Steven and I will do all we can to protect you and Bianca.''

''I know Susan, but…''

''Mariana, I'm sorry we never did anything about those stories Bianca told us. Maybe if we talked to the principal or other people something would be different.''

''It's too late now. I know no one will believe us…''

Police came and talked to the girls. They gave names and told what happened. Police went and their parents sat and talked about it. Mrs. Lopez didn't understand what was this all about…

''Why two of you Mariana? What did you do?''

Mariana looked at Santana and needed her support. It was now or never.

''Mom, we did nothing… Finn Hudson made us join Glee and GSA.''

''What is GSA?''

''Gay Straight Alliance..''

''And that is the reason you got hurt? Someone associated you with gay people…?''

''Mom…''

''That is outrageous… I'll talk to that principle…''

''Mom, sit down… I'm not done…''

''Mariana, is this about people knowing about Santana's…situation?''

Santana rolled her eyes. She had something to say but kept quiet… Britt took her hand as a sign not to speak and make this situation worse.

''No, mom. It's about me… I'm gay…''

''What?''

''I am gay…''

''No, you are not.. That is not possible… You are just confused…You want to be like your sister. She was popular and you want to copy that…''

''I am not…I am not confused… I am gay…I've always known I like girls… ''

''Stop saying it Mariana… It's enough to have Santana with that in the family… And now you…''

Mr. Lopez was calmer. He looked around the room and realized that he had already seen this scene before. After reading Santana's letter they went to Pierces and got all the details about their daughters' relationship. Pierces had the same look now as they did then. They were looking at their younger daughter with apologetic look. Bianca's hand was down and she was trying to control her tears,and Santana and Britt seemed to know more than him and his wife.

''Let me guess… Bianca?''

Mariana was crying, but she nodded. Her father smiled at this conformation.

''We missed it twice and it was all the same… Let's see what are to do now…''

His wife looked at him confused.

''Do? What are we supposed to do?''

''I don't know… See how can we help our girl…''

Mariana offered solution.

''Mom, dad… Is it O.K. if we move with Britt and Santana to LA?''

''Absolutely not Mariana… Why would you go there?''

''To survive mother…''

''Aren't you a bit dramatic?''

''Look at me mom! I'm in a bloody hospital bed because I was raped and beaten up… I did nothing to these boys. I just went to the meetings and loved Bianca… That is all I did…''

Mr. Lopez wanted to ease the tension….

''How long has it been going on?''

''Over two years…''

''And you never told us?''

''How could I? I was the one that was supposed to correct all Santana's ''mistakes and faults…'' The child to do things right… I was the one who was supposed to marry a nice boy and have five children, because Santana will not give you real grand kids…. How could I let you know I'm the same…? I am not perfect dad… I'm just me… Best version of me. I'm good at school, I have 4.0 GPA , I cheer, dance, do million things just to make you proud and to keep only thing that matters to me….Bianca…''

''You matter Mariana. No matter who you love.. You are my Baby girl and you can count on me… I promise. I never got the chance to protect Santana and be the father she needed at her coming out period, but I will do what I can for you to be safe and happy. Even if that means you have to go from here.''

Mrs. Lopez left the room crying. She was not ready to have another gay child. It took her years without Santana near her to finally come to terms with it. With Mariana it was different. She missed all the signs that were there. She was the bad mother who didn't see the same thing again. Susan Pierce went after her. She found her crying in the hallway.

''Maria, are you O.K.?''

''Am I that bad mother that I missed it again?''

''Maria…''

''You knew… You knew again…''

''Maria, I was just at the wrong time and the wrong place …twice…''

''Oh…''

''I think that Bianca and Mariana knew better to hide it all and we didn't see it coming since they grew up together and Britt and Santana left early that made them get close. I had no idea that they would be that close.''

''What do we do?''

''We give them our love and support… They need us…''

''I'm scared. Someone hurt our girls because they are in love… Should we let them go with Brittany and my daughter?''

''I will miss them, but if they are not safe in that school….''

''I know. But it makes me angry…''

''Me to.''

Doctor came to the room and called Santana to join him in the hallway. She was fuming when she learned that their rape kit was contaminated and that football couch said that the boys were at practice at that time.

''How is that possible?''

''Kid's parents have connections… I'm sorry…''

''This is it. When can they leave?''

''I would say in about a week or something.''

''Thank you..''

''Why?''

''I'm taking them with me to LA.''

''Santana, don't do anything crazy….''

''They haven't seen crazy…''

With that she went back to her sister's room. Doctor was left with a small smile…

_Finally is someone going to make them pay for all this… Santana Lopez is not the one to give up.._

Kurt, Blain and Finn came to see the girls next morning. Rachel called to ask if she could do something, but Britt thanked her and told her to enjoy motherhood and that they will call if she can be of help. She just had her baby and they wanted her to have nice time getting used to being a mom. Kurt found Santana and Britt eating in cafeteria.

''Hi, girls… How are you?''

''Pissed… They did something to the rape kit and football players got away with it…''

''I'm sorry Santana….''

''Don't be. It will be O.K. in the end?''

''How do you know?''

''I don't but I want to believe they will pay…''

''In some way, they always pay Santana..''

''You bet they will…''

Britt took her hand and tried to make her reason…

''Baby, calm down… We'll find the way…''

Some of their Cheerio friends came to see them. Mariana couldn't stand the way they were looking at them. She hated being pitied. Their GSA friends came too. They told her that they tried to complain to the principle about the blog and all, but he dismissed them with some stupid excuses. Mariana's anger was boiling. She was becoming Santana's sister more and more each minute. She made promise to herself that those boys will pay for what they did…. Bianca was released from the hospital few days before Mariana, but she didn't leave Mariana's side. Still not sure how Mrs. Lopez felt about them , she avoided to be there at the time she was with Mariana. She would sneak into bed with her and hold her during the night. Some nurses were nice to her and would let her stay, but some would try to get her out of the room. Mr. Lopez left written consent that Bianca can visit and spend as much as she wants time with his daughter and it helped a lot. No one could kick her out of the room. All they got were looks and disapproval.

Going back to school was not easy. After learning about their relationship, some parents wanted them off the squad. Principle had no ''choice'' but to grant parents' wishes. Sue was furious she had to let them go. Losing two girls who were best and losing seven average was not problem to her, but they had to maintain the number, so she had to let them go. Parents and principal had no idea how angry they got her and what kind of hell the girls would live in for asking their parents to kick Bianca and Mariana off the team. Bianca came to school first and it felt bad to be looked at. She was out of her uniform in a dress, with her hair down and in flat boots. She looked hot and nice, but different than she looked before. Some people stood just to look at her and make sure that all the gossip is true. They were off the team and now they were much lower on a social scale. They were just few minutes away from the first lesson and Marina was still not there. Some people teased Bianca that her girlfriend abandoned her and then the door opened and Mariana stepped into the school. She looked stunning and she looked like she owned the school. She had short plaid skirt, high heel boots, black shirt and her hair was down. She looked like every boys or girls wet dream. No one could brake Mariana Lopez, especially not some high school jerks. She passed boys who did it to her and pretended she didn't see them. She kissed Bianca in front of the entire school and took her hand…

''Let's go… We have a quiz babe…''

She was beaten, hurt, raped…but she was not going to let anyone kill her will to live and love Bianca Katherine Pierce… And she was about to teach them all a lesson… She is a Lopez and she is a fighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana and Britt could only get two weeks off their work so they were packing their bags to go back to LA. Bianca and Mariana started seeing a therapist. Some days they went together and some days they went alone. Mariana was getting better, but there was still a long way to go. She blamed herself for not protecting Bianca and Bianca did the same. Santana and Britt tried to tell them that it's not their fault and that they did nothing wrong, but sometimes it was impossible to convince them. Santana's mother was getting used to the idea of having two gay daughters dating their best friends who are also sisters. Maria Lopez knew Britt and Bianca were good girls. She saw them grow into grate young ladies. Since what happened with Mariana and Bianca, they were pretty much left to themselves at school. People who wanted to be their friends in the past showed no interest in them since they were off the squad and demoted to being just students. They had some friends but they spent most of the time together or with their sisters. Four of them spent a lot of time together and girls were alternating nights in the Lopez and Pierce houses. It was like big slumber party with their sisters. Mrs. Lopez took some time and effort to get used to her daughters being gay and knowing they have sex with their girlfriends in her house, but she learned to live Susan and Maria insisted to have some alone time with their children, so they took Santana and Britt to shop for the wedding dresses. Britt choose white Greek style dress and choose to have flat shoes. She knew that Santana sometimes had issues with being much shorter, and she wanted her to be happy even about how small their height difference is. Bianca picked baby pink dress and flat shoes too. She preferred flat shoes and knew that Mariana liked it better that way.

''I love it Britt… You look amazing.''

''So do you…''

''I can't believe you and Santana are getting married…''

''And soon you and mom would be picking a dress for another Lopez –Pierce wedding….''

Bianca blushed…

''I doubt Mariana would want a big wedding… She is more impulsive type…''

''Oh, so no wedding dresses? No ceremony?''

''We would probably elope…''

''Oh, my God! Maria would go crazy if you do that…She can hardly get over the fact we are having a small wedding. And now, you want to elope…''

''You think we should have a double wedding? That would make her happy….''

''No! You want to kill the woman? No wedding for two of you… In a few years maybe…''

''I can wait….''

Britt saw her sister's eyes twinkle and small smile forming on her face.

''Oh, my…. You are already thinking about it…''

''I've been thinking about it since forever… Actually, if you must know… Mariana also has a few ideas…''

''Oh, really? And what is your idea?''

''Small wedding at the porch of the lake house…Late August, simple white dresses, flowers in her hair and just closest friends and family…''

''Sounds romantic…''

''I know…''

Mrs. Pierce was on the verge of tears when she saw them dressed.

''Two of you look amazing….''

''Thank you mom…''

''Britt, I'm so happy for you… Maria told me that Santana and Mariana picked beautiful dresses also…''

''I can't wait to see her dress..''

''You will have to wait until the wedding.''

''I know mom… I can't wait to marry her.''

Bianca smiled at her sister… She was happy Britt and Santana are finally getting their happy ending. Mrs. Pierce tried to get Britt to try two more dresses and Bianca was wandering through the shop. She found dress she liked very much. It was long, lacy and had a nice open back with very long tray and wail.

'' Bianca Katherine Pierce, you better not be looking at the wedding dresses!''

''I'm not mom… I was just…''

''To early….''

''Mom!''

''What? I'm just saying…''

''Mom, don't worry. Mariana is not even eighteen yet…''

''But she will be…''

''That she will.''

Across the town, Lopez girls were choosing their dresses. Santana had seven dresses lined up and no way to pick one. Mrs. Lopez was all the way for the big princess gown, but Santana and Mariana believed it was too much. Mariana's favorite was a lacy bare back dress with very nice beading. It was not white, but ivory and it looked grate on Santana. Santana tried it on few times and she finally made her choice. She took her sister's advice and picked that dress. Mariana's dress was bright read very loose and on one shoulder. It looked sexy on her and she loved that it was not tight. She had grate high heel shoes to go with it and she was already picking her hair style, make up and accessories in her head. Santana noticed that Mariana is way too excited about all this.

''Mari, what is going on?''

''What is the feeling like?''

''What?''

''The fact you are marrying Britt? What does it feel like?''

Santana had huge smile on her face. She was glowing…

''Unreal… Amazing… I'm happy…''

''I can see that…''

''Mariana? Where did all that come from?''

''I don't know. I just wanted to know…''

''I hope you and Bianca are not…''

''NO! No! Mom would die if I did something like that…''

''And you?''

''What about me?''

''Would you do it?''

''Honestly…''

''Always…''

''I don't know…. If she wanted to get married…I guess I would marry her… I want her to have it all. I love her enough to do whatever she needs to be happy. If marriage is one of the things on the list, I'm in….''

''And what about you? Do you want to get married?''

''I do.. But not now… I want it to happen, but not any time soon. We have so much things ahead of us. Graduation, College, traveling… And then marriage and family…''

''Oh, is my baby sister thinking about babies?''

''Yes, but not now… I'm not ready to be a parent now… But in few years… Sure…Bianca simply must have house full of kids. You know her… Four kids, cats, dogs and me…But, as I said…Not now… In a few years…''

''Good… I support that…''

''Good, because I want to practice on your kids…''

''Thank you for that… My babies will not be your experiment Mariana…''

''Bianca and I would be super cool aunts…''

''Yes, you totally would… But not yet... We still have so much work.''

''I can't wait for you to be pregnant…''

''Why me?''

''It would be a waist to ruin Britt's amazing body…''

Santana started tickling her sister…

''Her amazing body? What about my amazing body?''

''Hers is more amazing…''

''Oh, you are crushing on my wife to be?''

''Why would I be? I'm dating Bianca. She has smoking hot body if you haven't noticed…''

''What a shallow person you are. Bianca is amazing person…''

''She is, but she also has a body to die for and she is MINE….''

That conversation ended because Mrs. Lopez came into the changing room to tell them that they were having lunch with the Pierce girls. Santana's mother paid for the dresses and they went to the car. They met Pierces in Breadsticks. Britt smiled when she saw Santana and Santana winked at her. Bianca rushed to greet Mariana and tell her all about her day. They ordered food and talked about things related to the wedding. They had less than two months to get everything ready. Britt and Santana already had so many things waiting for them when they return to LA, that they had so little time to deal with the wedding. Santana had a wedding planner in mind that could do amazing things in a very short amount of time. She got Rick's name from one of the people from the show. After her interview and talk about wedding in the future, she got the card from one of the producers. She already contacted him and they made some arrangements already. He would send her and Britt what he had as an idea or option and they would say yes or no to it. During their stay in Lima, they got to have lunch with Kurt and Blain and they went to meet Rachel's baby. It was very small and it looked like her. She named him Robert and she seemed really happy. They came home after a week at the hospital and now she had pretty tight schedule for the baby. Santana found it amusing how she tried to plan everything for the baby and how baby did all he could to mess it all up.

''Berry, it's baby… You can't control his needs…''

''I know, but I'm so tired…It takes so much time and he needs me all the time. I can't leave him for a moment. I go to the bathroom with the open door. ''

Britt was surprised by that comment….

''Why?''

''Something might happen…''

''Try to relax and enjoy…''

''I do enjoy. I have Finn's help and two of them really bonded…''

''That is nice…''

Rachel smiled… Britt was holding the baby and giving him the water. Baby was very interested in her necklace and how it shined in the sun… Santana and Britt smiled at Rachel expecting some very Rachel like comment about how epic their love was.

''Yes, it is… He told me to call him any time if I need something…''

''He always loved you Rachel…''

''I know, but…''

''But what?''

''I'm not sure Britt I'm ready to open up for something more than friendship…''

''I guess that you'll know if and when you are ready…''

B gave the baby back to Rachel because it had to eat. He was so cute when he ate and Britt already could picture her and Santana with a baby. Santana sat on the armrest of B's chair and looked at Rachel feeding the baby. She could imagine her and B having the family but she was not sure how ready she was. She was scared of change and belonging to someone that much. She felt something strong for Britt, she loved her with every part of her existence and she was afraid to let someone in her life who she would love more than that. She knew it was matter of time before they have the talk about the baby and she was pretty sure Britt would ask her to be the one who has it. She wanted to do that, but she was scared. If B wanted a baby she would give it to her. There was nothing in this world she wouldn't give to Britt.

They were very sad to leave the girls but they had so many things to do and their lives were mess in that moment. Santana was shooting second season of her show and Britt was working with some of the major dancers and choreographers on an insane dance movie. She even got the chance do dance with choreographers in one of the street crews. Since their work took most of the week, weekends were their time and their only. They would spend it in bed making love, doing the wedding stuff or on Skype with girls. Santana noticed that there was something different about Mariana, but Bianca did all she could to convince Santana that it was just her impression. Britt loved weekends because they had time to be together. She loved waking up to Santana and just looking at her sleeping beside her. Britt got out of the bed and made her breakfast. Santana loved when Britt brought her food to bed. Then they would eat together, read the papers and chat about their week. She loved how they felt like they live in a perfect bubble. Santana had an idea for two of them to buy a house. Britt was ready to start the family, but not sure who would carry the baby.

''Honey, I wanted to talk to you about something….''

''Yes?''

''I would love to have a baby…''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes… And I wanted to know how do you feel about it?''

''I would love it too, but who is going to carry it?''

''I can't have a baby in next two years Santana. I signed some contacts and I must dance… What about you?''

''I must see with my producers if it is ok with them… I do not know where they want Elena and Nina to go… Maybe the baby can be part of the plot? I must see and talk to them…''

''Are you ready to do that?''

''No, but I want to do it…. I want to have our baby…but with your egg…''

''Really?''

''Yes… Let's see what my producers say and after that we can see what our options are. I must see the doctor and see if I can have the baby… If they say I'm fine, we can try that…''

Two days before the wedding, their friends and family came to LA. Their mothers were in panic mode worrying about every single detail. Their dads had so much fun looking at their wives and sipping their drinks. Mariana and Bianca were very secretive and kept far from the family. Britt and Santana were nervous but kept it together. A night before the wedding, Santana's mom insisted she spends with them in the hotel and Britt with her parents in the house. Santana didn't see the point in doing that because they already lived together and she didn't love sleeping without Britt. Santana and Mariana sheared the room that night. Santana couldn't sleep and she noticed Mariana was also tossing and turning.

''What's bothering you? I have excuse not to sleep, I'm getting married tomorrow and I hate sleeping without Britt… but what is yours?''

''I'm hungry…''

''What?''

''I want to eat ice cream…''

''At three in the morning?''

''Yes, pistachio and Oreos.. .''

''That is just gorse…''

''I know…''

She called Bianca.

''Patiko, I want ice cream….''

Santana couldn't hear what Bianca was saying but by the way her sister was blushing she could imagine where this conversation was going….

''I miss you too… We can't wait to see you tomorrow… I know that you have amazing dress and that you will be the most beautiful girl in there…''

She saw her sister's look…

''…after the brides of course…''

''Yes, she is giving me the look… I love you too baby….''

''I am resting and trying to sleep. Don't worry…I'll see you tomorrow… I'll give my best not to miss you tonight…''

Mariana hung up and Santana got out of her bed. She got under the covers with Mariana and just stared at her.

''Why do I have a feeling you are hiding something Baby girl…?''

''Santana, it's complicated…''

''Try me…''

''If I tell you, you can't tell anyone…''

''O.K.''

She got out of bed and took her phone… She called Bianca to come. Twenty minutes later, Bianca knocked at their door with Britt…

''Mariana, what is going on? Why did you ask Bianca and Britt to come?''

''You remember when you were worried we can't prove the rape?''

''Yes, I remember…''

''Well, I can prove at least for one person…''

''How can you do it?''

''I'm pregnant…''

Santana and Britt sat on the bed and looked at Mariana. They were in shock… They didn't see this coming…

''Baby girl, didn't they give you day after pills at the hospital?''

''No, I never got anything because I was in induced coma…''

Britt had to ask….

''Bianca, what about you?''

''I got mine and I had my period a bit after… I am not pregnant. I did the test with Mariana…''

Santana was a bit angry…

''And you never told us?''

''I couldn't. I was not sure what would I do…''

''And what did you deside now?''

''Bianca wants me to keep it and I want to abort the baby… I am eighteen today and I thing I want to get rid of it….''

Santana felt bad for her sister. She didn't deserve to be in this situation. She couldn't imagine what would have she done if she was in that situation.

''Are you sure Mariana?''

''No, I'm not sure Santana. I am sure that it is to early to have a baby. I know that there is so much in life to see and experience…but… I feel bad when I think about how Bianca was happy after the initial shock about the pregnancy. She cired how happy she was…''

''That is Bianca, what about you?''

''I was angry, scared, confused… Bianca keeps calling it out baby…. I can't see it like that. I see it as a reminder of something bad…''

Bianca took her hand and wiped away her tears.

''It's not baby's fault. They hurt you, not the baby..''

''But it is a reminder of that day.''

''And it is a new life Mariana. Small innocent person… Our baby…''

''You don't get it...''

Bianca stood up angry…

''Don't go there Mariana Eugenia Lopez! Don't you dare! I'm not some passer buy, I was there… I was raped too. I am reminded of that every day when I look in the mirror and see all the small cuts and at school. I feel sick when I pass by the locker room, but I fight it. My biggest reminder of that day is you. I fight not to see you beaten and hurt. I fight not to have flashes of seeing them doing things to you and hearing you scream, cry… I fight to forget how it felt at the end when I had to use last atoms of my strength to move closer to you and hold your hand. I was scared you would die on me. I fight to find the strength to keep going and to put it behind us. I see them at school every day. I don't need another reminder of them, but this baby is something special for me. It is symbol of your survival and new beginning. Out of very bad thing, we got something special…A life… A chance… Mari, we got the family… Remember, I promised that day… There will be you, me and babies. ''

''You really want this?''

''Yes, I do. It will be hard, but we can do it. I called our school. They are fine with you being pregnant. They have programs for young mothers and baby can stay in daycare when we have classes. You can leave and feed it and maybe we will not have all the same classes and we can alternate taking care of the baby.''

Britt took Santana's hand and they looked at their sisters. They seemed more serious than before. They knew this experience would change them, but they were amazed how much it did.

''You keep forgetting something girls… You have us. Santana and I would be glad to help… You can live with us and we will manage somehow…''

''Yes, Britt is right. We are your sisters and our little baby will be nice taken care of…''

Santana looked at the alarm clock. It was eight in the morning.

''B, you should leave before our parents come and your mom wakes up. See you soon…''

Pierce girls said goodbye to their girls and left the hotel. Santana sat beside Mariana and lifted her shirt. Mariana's bump was very small. It seemed like she drank too much water or had some more to eat. She put her hand on the bump and smiled.

''You are having a baby….''

''You are getting married….''

''Who would have thought…?''

''I wouldn't…''

''I know… I'm sorry…''

''Don't be… We will make it work somehow. I promise…''

Mariana hugged her sister and started crying.

''I'm scared someone would hurt the baby or Bianca after they find out…''

''I will make sure they don't touch you…''


End file.
